Le jour où j'ai arrêté de combattre
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Suite de 125 days to fall in love. Cette histoire raconte la rencontre du trio Deathmask, Shura et Aphrodite. Leur rencontre, leur début d'amitié et leurs amours. De leur enfance à l'age adulte. Cette fiction est surtout basé sur la relation Deathmask/Shura.
1. prologue

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme promis il y a dix jours dans 125 days to fall in love. Nous vous offrons une nouvelle fiction qui tourne autour de la relation Deathmask/Shura. Alors elle se passe dans le présent donc après 125 days… puis dans le passé la rencontre de Shura Deathmask et Aphrodite et leur vie jusqu'à 125 days. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 _ **\- Shu' je t'aime, je n'aime que toi.**_

 _Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, alors pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là ? On aurait pu croire que cela se serait passé plus tôt, mais non ? Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est ce que se demandait Shura du Capricorne à ce moment-là._

 _Depuis l'enfance, les deux hommes jouaient ensemble. Au début c'était leur ami commun, Aphrodite, qui les avaient rapprochés. Ensuite, même si lui avait hérité de son maitre une droiture hors du commun et que l'autre avait hérité d'une soif de sang jamais étanchée, leurs idéaux ne les avaient pas séparés. En fait cela les avait même rapprochés et puis il y avait toujours Aphrodite, il fallait bien s'allier pour le protéger. De l'autre d'abord, de Saga plus tard et puis de lui-même, de sa mélancolie passagère ou de sa folie douce. Il en était même arrivé à aimer son prédateur. Les deux hommes, même quand ils s'engueulaient, s'entendaient toujours sur le fait de devenir plus fort pour leur ami. C'est ainsi que le trio infernal s'était plus ou moins créé. Puis un jour de leur adolescence, alors qu'ils se disputaient, l'autre l'avait embrassé._

 _ **\- Putain, tu fous quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ferme ta gueule,**_ _répondit du tac au tac son vis-à-vis._

 _Après cela, une nouvelle bagarre avait eu lieu, les laissant sur le carreau pendant de nombreuses minutes. Avec le temps, beaucoup de baisers avaient été échangés ainsi, initiés par l'un ou par l'autre mais toujours à l'abri des regards. Même Aphrodite ne savait rien –encore maintenant-. Puis vers seize ans, ce baiser avait dérapé et ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle –si on pouvait dire cela-. Il avait plus apprécié qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était brutal, féroce voire bestial, mais pour une fois, il s'était amusé. Il n'avait pas eu à se retenir avec lui, il pouvait l'agripper de toute sa force, pas comme avec ses filles ou ses quelques garçons. C'est vrai que le sexe de ses partenaires ne l'avait jamais dérangé tant qu'il y prenait du plaisir et qu'il dominait. Avec lui, ce n'était pas forcément toujours le cas –comme cette fois là- mais cela ne l'avait pas trop dérangé car ils avaient recommencé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. Pas comme leurs amis Aphrodite et Ikki qui s'étaient déclarés ouvertement, ou encore Saga et Camus, il avait été surpris quand il l'avait appris. Puis en y réfléchissant ils allaient bien ensemble et même s'ils avaient des hauts et des bas, ils avaient quand même décidé d'adopter un enfant et de fonder une famille aux yeux de tous. Eux, par contre, s'étaient toujours cachés. Non, ils ne se considéraient pas en couple, mais plutôt comme des partenaires de jeu pour leurs longues périodes de célibat. En même temps, en y repensant, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un ou une autre et il n'était pas le seul de ce qu'il savait. En plus, ces temps-ci, l'autre n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il lui appartenait et lui l'acceptait. Il lui répondait «_ _ **oui »**_ _ou_ _ **« à qui d'autre veux-tu que j'appartienne ?**_ _». De plus, il lui laissait toujours avoir le dessus. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à se soumettre au désir de cet homme. Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Que cette nuit il lui avait fait cette déclaration ?_

Shura sortit de ses pensées quand l'homme à ses côtés bougea. Il le regarda s'étirer. Une fois de plus il l'avait laissé le prendre toute la nuit et dormir dans son lit jusqu'au petit matin. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et ça ne lui déplaisait pas de se lever avec lui.

 **\- Shu' soit tu parles trop, soit tu réfléchis trop !**

 **\- La faute à qui ? Death' ?**

 **\- Hum !**

 **\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

 **\- Rien ? Oublie c'est sorti tous seul.**

Ensuite Shura avait vu son amant se lever et partir se doucher avant de quitter son temple. Il savait qu'il le reverrait très vite dans la salle de restaurant. Comment devait-il se comporter avec lui ? Oublier ? Qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois, mais lui aussi, car il ne pouvait se défaire de cette bête sauvage qui au fil du temps était devenu son monde. Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis puis meilleurs amis, pour finir comme amants. Alors, pourquoi pas en couple ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors comme c'est une nouvelle fiction vous avez le droit d'avoir deux chapitres ce soir. Ceci est le début de l'arc présent. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Arc présent**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il a menti mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde…, pour le sien aussi –surtout-.

Il ne comprend pas parfois qu'on puisse le croire sur parole mais aujourd'hui ça l'arrange et ça lui facilite les choses.

Il avait dit à Aphrodite que leur Déesse les avaient réquisitionnés, lui et Deathmask pour une mission de dernière minute. Un truc sans grande importance mais qui devait être fait et comme le bleu ciel croyait sans douter les paroles du Capricorne, il avait acquiescé dans un fin sourire pour lui souhaiter bonne chance par la suite. …Parce qu'Aphrodite savait à quel point il était dur pour Shura de supporter le bleu foncé.

Ensuite, il avait dit à Deathmask qu'il devait quitter le temple pour quelques jours. Que le Poisson le voulait loin de lui et d'Ikki pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. D'après le Turquoise, il prenait trop du temps du Phoenix mais il n'osait le lui dire.

Et pour finir, ce Capricorne se mentait à lui-même en affirmant qu'il faisait tout ça pour en finir.

Là, devant cette charmante petite devanture, Shura ouvre la porte et entre dans cette auberge qui abrite des sources chaudes renommées.

Après une demi-journée de trajet, lui et Death' se font accueillir par une jeune femme aux longues boucles claires. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de celle-ci, elle souhaite la bienvenue à ses nouveaux clients et une fois entrés, elle les dirige vers la chambre louée.

Sur la route, la conversation n'avait pas vraiment été au rendez-vous. Deathmask avait grogné des mots, des phrases parfois sans aucun sens et l'entêtement à garder la bouche scellée et le sourire moqueur.

Quoiqu'il en soit et une fois dans leur chambre, les deux hommes écoutent attentivement les consignes et les horaires des bains –ainsi que des repas- pour finalement se retrouver seuls de longues minutes plus tard.

Là, dans cette immense chambre, Shura n'est sûr de rien et fixant un instant son aîné de quelques mois, un soupir lui vient alors qu'il se détourne et découvre les environs.

 **\- J'sais bien qu'tu t'sacrifies pour le bien d'Aph' mais de là à soupirer y'a des limites ok ! Tu peux aussi bien repartir, ça m'va d'rester seul ici.** Gronde Deathmask en ouvrant les larges portes fenêtres qui donnent sur une vue splendide.

 **\- Ne te crois pas le centre d'intérêt pour tout, si je soupire c'est que j'ai mes raisons et ça ne te concerne pas**. Souffle à son tour Shura non sans installer les futons au sol.

 **\- Ouais, ouais… j'te crois. J'vais essayer les bains avant d'dîner.**

Deathmask ne propose pas à son cadet de l'accompagner pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est persuadé –encore à ce jour- que Shura déteste les onsen.

Bref, une fois ce bleu foncé disparu, Shura relâche la pression de ses épaules et contemplant l'extérieur sombre mais incroyablement apaisant, il souffle de nouveau et frappe ses joues. Il n'allait pas perdre ses moyens simplement parce qu'il a pensé à amener cet abruti ici.

Parce que oui, Shura a compris au fil des années que Deathmask aime ce genre d'endroit. Il a découvert cette chose après leur quatrième visite dans un onsen. Il avait remarqué le sourire, pas invisible mais discret, sur les lèvres du Cancer. Son imperceptible joie de pouvoir profiter de sources chaudes et cette sorte de curiosité dans le regard de l'autre… son calme visible et vivace dans l'enceinte de ces murs.

Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a amené ici, pour lui faire plaisir déjà, mais et aussi pour mettre au clair leur relation. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'ils sont censés être et ce qu'ils sont censés faire l'un et l'autre après ça.

Shura, lui, apprécie aussi ce genre d'endroits mais pas autant que l'autre, il aime bien s'y baigner mais ce n'est pas son endroit préféré… parce qu'il y a des inconnus qui perturbe toujours sa tranquillité.

Terminant de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils ont amenés, ce Vert décide de faire quelques repérages des environs et saluant une autre femme –du même âge que lui ou presque- qui est la propriétaire des lieux, une étrange sensation lui vient mais qui ne le perturbe pas tant que ça. Continuant son chemin, il entend des tas de conversation se faire dans les différentes pièces et chambres aux portes ouvertes et sans difficultés, il peut reconnaître la silhouette de Deathmask entrer dans les vestiaires des bains. Il a hâte de le voir ensuite, hâte parce qu'il aura l'occasion de le voir dans un kimono –mais chut, il préfèrerait mourir que d'avouer une chose comme celle-là.

L'heure tourne, le soir se montre ainsi que le souper sur la pointe des pieds.

Déjà à table, Shura attend l'arrivée de son compère mais celui-ci se fait désirer, les premiers plats débarquent et ils ont l'air succulents.

Remerciant la jeune fille qui les a accueillis à leur arrivée, Shura en vient à connaître le nom de celle-ci –Shiori- et goûtant ici et là les mets présentés, il reconnaît à la seconde l'aura de Deathmask qui apparaît. Comme il l'attendait, le voilà à présent en kimono que l'enseigne donne à chacun de ses clients et avalant son bout de fruit, le Capricorne reste un moment coi.

Son ventre se serre autant que ses poings cachés sous la table et suivant les pas de son ami, il le laisse s'installer face à lui dans un silence presque religieux.

Une envie de taper prend Shura mais il ne fait rien et préfère reprendre son dîner. Pourquoi vouloir frapper ? Parce que ce Cancer lui fait ressentir des choses qu'il déteste. Qu'il n'a jamais voulu éprouver pour cet animal.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Tu préfères que j'aille ailleurs aussi, c'est ça ?** Questionne Death' d'un air contrarié.

 **\- J'ai rien dit. Tais-toi et mange.** Soupire Shura qui ne veut pas se disputer bêtement. **Les bains sont bien ?** Finit-il tout de même par demander celui-ci pour ne pas rester sur une mauvaise note.

 **\- Ouais… t'aurais dû venir tout à l'heure.**

Il aurait aimé mais par simple esprit de contradiction, il aurait refusé.

Lentement mais sûrement, la discussion s'enchaîne et goûtant les différents plats amenés, l'ambiance entre les deux finit par s'apaiser et par redevenir « amusante ».

Parce que oui, malgré le temps qui passe, les années qui devraient les rendre plus matures, Shura, lui, garde son côté espiègle et mesquin et ce trait de caractère tous peuvent le connaître, tous peuvent l'apprécier ou non et c'est cette petite chose qui montre le degré d'affection qu'il a pour l'un ou l'autre. Au plus il taquine, au plus il aime mais ça, personne ne le sait. Personne ne doit le savoir…

Après le repas et d'un commun accord, les deux se décident à réserver un bain privé. Prenant ses affaires sous le bras, Shura sort de la chambre en suivant le dos de son ami et le contemplant un instant ou deux, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

Il n'arrête pas de penser aux mots que cet abruti bleu lui a sorti, n'arrête pas de penser à ces quelques mots et très honnêtement, la réponse n'est pas évidente pour lui … Ou peut-être un peu trop, ce qui l'emmerde encore plus.

Se chiffonnant les cheveux, Shura soupire une énième fois et fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ils gagnent tous deux les bains en silence.

Deathmask, lui, ne se préoccupe pas de l'autre à l'humeur changeante et retirant ses vêtements pour plonger directement dans les bains, il soupire d'aise et se laisse couler un instant.

 **\- T'aurais pu m'attendre.** Marmonne Shura en mettant un pied dans l'eau.

 **\- Tu veux que j'te tienne par la main tant qu'on y est, au cas où tu t'perdes !** Se moque Death' en nageant jusqu'à son interlocuteur. **…Ou alors tu veux que j'te tienne autre chose ?** Sourit le Cancer en bloquant l'autre contre le bord du bassin.

 **\- Recule, t'es énervant.**

 **\- Oh, y t'arrive quoi, bordel ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème depuis qu'on est là !? Tu m'as traîné ici alors ouvre ta putain de gueule et dis-moi ce qui t'emmerde autant !** Siffle mécontent le bleuté en dévisageant son peut-être futur adversaire.

 **\- Y'a aucun problème, c'est toi qui fait tout un drame de rien. Sous prétexte que je n'veuille pas m'amuser y'aurait un problème, te fous pas d'moi ! Laisse-moi profiter du bain maintenant.**

 **\- Ferme-là si c'est pour dire des conneries,** crache Deathmask en attrapant la mâchoire de son cadet et en s'approchant à quelques millimètres de son visage. **C'est quoi ton problème Shu' ?** Articule une dernière fois le bleu non sans garder sa rage pour lui.

 **\- C'est toi mon problème, enfoiré !** Finit par cracher le Capricorne en repoussant l'autre. **C'est toi mon putain de problème ! Toi et tes connards de mots ! Tu m'dis d'faire comme si de rien n'était mais tu veux que j'fasse comment hein ? Tu veux que j'y pense plus mais tu m'as sorti ça par surprise et alors que j'étais même pas réveillé ! Et tu veux que j'te réponde quoi ? Tu veux quoi comme putain de réponse Death !?** S'époumone Shura en jetant de l'eau dans la face de son aîné.

 **\- Ferme-la et j't'ai jamais demandé d'répondre que j'sache. Si ça t'emmerde autant, fais comme si t'avais rien entendu, d't'façon… j'sais pas pourquoi c'est sorti ce jour-là.** Soupire Deathmask comme pour réparer le malaise qui s'installe entre eux.

 **\- Tu sais pas ? …C'est la meilleure celle-là… T'aurais dû te taire.**

 **\- Ben, peut-être que j'le pensais dans ce cas-là…,** soupire le bleuté comme pour donner raison à Shura mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est le faire douter encore plus.

 **\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi… comment un abruti, assoiffé de sang et complètement cinglé pourrait ressentir ce genre de chose ? Tu as dit m'aimer, moi, mais t'as jamais su ce que c'était et tu s'ras sûrement jamais parce que t'es qu'un sociopathe !** Crache Shura dépassé par lui-même, par la situation et aux prises avec une colère indomptable.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment en chien de faïence. Le silence les mit en encore plus mal à l'aise, mais Deathmask ne pouvait en rester là.

\- … … **T'as raison, comment un mec dans mon genre pourrait aimer.** S'avoue vaincu Death en s'éloignant et en grimpant les quelques marches pour sortir de l'eau. **Finis tout seul, j'vais prendre l'air.**

Shura regarde le Cancer partir et finit par se retrouver seul au milieu de l'eau.

Sa lèvre se pince, ses poings se serrent et sentant son cœur se faire aussi lourd que de la pierre, il plonge et se laisse submerger.

Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça… ne voulait pas finir dans cette situation et maintenant, maintenant il a peur de s'être trompé.

Pis voir cet abruti partir comme ça le fait douter, il va bien revenir non ? Deathmask va revenir n'est-ce pas ? … Cet enfoiré a intérêt en tout cas, il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

* * *

Il est sorti des bains depuis et a regagné sa chambre mais alors qu'il est un peu plus de minuit, Shura attend toujours le retour de Deathmask.

Assis sur le futon, il a terminé de boire la bouteille de saké depuis un petit moment maintenant et se laissant tomber en arrière, il se tâte à aller chercher ou non ce bleuté. C'est un peu sa faute s'il a disparu, parce qu'il a perdu son sang-froid, mais maintenant qu'il est calme et que son esprit est revenu à la normale, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire la moitié de ses mots.

S'ébouriffant les cheveux, ce Capricorne laisse ses sourcils se froncer en tapotant légèrement le sol, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se ferme sans autre bruit que ceux de quelques pas lents.  
Des yeux émeraudes épient par réflexe, il se relève en froissant des draps et étudie les mouvements du Cancer revenu de nulle part.

 **\- Death' j'pensais qu'tu reviendrais pas.** Sermonne presque Shura en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

 **\- Ça t'aurait arrangé, pas vrai.**

 **\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Où est-ce que tu étais ?** Se renseigne le Capricorne en marchant à quatre pattes vers l'autre maintenant assis près de la table basse et qui inspecte la bouteille vide.

 **\- J'te l'ai dit, j'ai été prendre l'air. …Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Souffle Deathmask en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son compagnon de jeu.

 **\- J'vérifie que t'es plus en colère, j'ai pas le droit ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a bu tout ça ?**

 **\- J'avais qu'ça à faire en t'attendant. Dis ça t'dit te t'amuser un peu,** susurre Shura en attrapant le haut du kimono de l'autre et en lui mordant les lèvres.

 **\- Pas vraiment envie non. Dégage Shu', et va t'coucher.**

Laissant traîner un sourire sur son visage, Shura ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et fait basculer le Cancer sur le sol pour le surplomber et l'enfourcher.

Accrochant les épaules de son aîné, Shura se sent bien là, à la bonne place, et ouvrant largement le vêtement de nuit que l'autre porte, il griffe cette peau et fini par l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ça a un goût d'alcool, de luxure d'un côté et de hargne de l'autre.  
Évidemment, Deathmask se laisse prendre au jeu mais à peine accroche-t-il les hanches de cet imbécile de Capricorne que celui-ci soupire et fini par s'étaler sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le bleuté secoue l'enquiquineur de première et rumine pour lui-même.

 **\- Tu fous quoi, Shu' ? T'es sérieux là où tu t'fous juste de ma gueule en m'chauffant après m'avoir traité comme de la merde ?** Grogne Death' en apercevant l'autre endormi dans son cou.

\- …

 **\- Putain, tu m'emmerdes.**

Griffant sa lèvre, il se lève avec ce paquet dans les bras et fini par le jeter dans le futon ouvert et ne le réveille même pas.

Une fois fait, Deathmask se pose près de cet abruti et le fixant, il se demande à quoi peut bien penser ce Capricorne. Honnêtement, il ne le comprend pas. Ne le comprendra sans doute jamais et c'est sûrement ça qu'il l'a toujours fasciné, qui le fascine toujours.  
Il aimerait savoir si ses sentiments sont au moins à moitié partagés ou pas du tout. S'il s'est confessé pour rien et si l'autre va se moquer définitivement après s'être acharné sur lui tout à l'heure.

Honnêtement, il n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache. Il est possessif avec ce qu'il trouve oui, mais pas du genre à s'accrocher. De toute façon, on n'est pas du genre à s'accrocher à lui alors c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a toujours fait semblant d'être indifférent à tout et n'importe quoi mais là, comme un con, il a avoué un truc qu'il fallait pas, sans pouvoir se retenir, c'est sorti tout seul et maintenant il doit faire avec. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est sûrement qu'il le pense vraiment et qu'il ne laissera ce crétin emmerdeur à personne d'autre à présent. Ça fait bien un petit moment qu'il songe à ce genre de truc, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il ose se l'avouer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, et à la place de se vautrer dans le second futon, il préfère pousser ce vert et se poser à ses côtés. Apparemment, ils sont ici pour quelques jours et il préfère profiter des sources chaudes que de s'engueuler à longueur de journée avec cet enfoiré, même si s'engueuler avec lui ne l'emmerde jamais !


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Notre petit duo rentre enfin à la maison. La prochaine fois on verra le passé de nos ors. Bonne lecture biz craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après quatre jours passés entre engueulades, tension et passion, les voilà de retour au sanctuaire.  
Leur entrée s'est montrée discrète et sans bruit puis, tout aussi silencieusement, ils se sont séparés pour rejoindre chacun leur temple.

Et à l'instant, si Shura se trouve dans les appartements du Poisson pour avoir quelques renseignements au sujet de celui-ci et du Phoenix, Death' lui, s'est enfermé chez lui.  
Posé dans le canapé d'Aphrodite, le vert continuait de se plaindre des quelques jours passés, de demander à ce bleu ciel s'il avait pu profiter des quelques jours seuls avec Ikki et de se renseigner sur quelques autres petites choses.

 **\- Disons que… je te remercie d'avoir pris Death' avec toi. J'ai eu l'occasion d'être avec Ikki et de découvrir un tas de choses sur lui.** Dit Aphro' dans un léger sourire

 **\- Mh, mais j'te parle pas de ça et tu le sais… vous avez réussi à faire votre petite affaire ?** Demande le Capricorne dans un léger sourire.

 **\- Je … Ou-oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas.** Se rabougrit le Poisson, non sans laisser une belle rougeur sur ses joues.

 **\- Évidemment que si, je t'ai aidé dans cette histoire et puis j'ai bien le droit de savoir si oui ou non il te satisfait.**

 **\- Ça n'te concerne pas mais bon … tout va très bien avec lui, et maintenant, arrête de me questionner là-dessus.**

Levant les mains comme pour rendre les armes, Shura fini par se taire avant de vexer son ami et reprenant son verre en main, plus un son ne se fait.

Le calme revient entre les deux puis examinant le profil de son ami de toujours, Aphrodite remarque quelque chose malgré lui. Une sorte de lumière éteinte dans le regard du Capricorne et de bonne humeur feinte. C'est sûrement pour ça que ce Turquoise se pose près de son frère de cœur et l'inspecte … Ce que Shura remarque rapidement.

 **\- Quoi ?** Soupire Shura.

 **\- Rien, seulement… est-ce que tu te serais disputé avec Deathmask ? Généralement, tu fais cette tête quand vous êtes en froid.** Explique Aphrodite en laissant son index piquer la joue de son aîné.

 **\- Quelle tête ?** Grogne le vert qui se trouve trop vite démasqué à son goût.

 **\- Cette tête, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est moi qui n'a pas été très correct cette fois.**

 **\- Oh … Je, je peux peut-être vous aider. Tu veux que je parle à Death' ?** Se propose Aphrodite en vue de réconcilier ses deux amis de toujours.

 **\- Non, j'me débrouillerai… tu sais bien comment ça fonctionne entre lui et moi.**

 **\- Évidemment.** Affirme le Poisson en ayant assisté à de nombreuses « réconciliations » de leur part. **Pis, il t'écoutera.**

 **\- Tient donc, comment tu peux être sûr de ça toi ?**

 **\- Ben parfois, j'me dis que vous avez un truc particulier tous les deux …**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ouais, vous vous en rendez sûrement pas compte mais vous vous comprenez parfaitement.** S'exclame Aphrodite en réfléchissant un peu.

 **\- Idiot, j'te comprends tout aussi bien et toi de même avec Death, c'est parce qu'on a traîné ensemble depuis qu'on est petits, rien de plus.** Se justifie Shura, se sentant en danger.

 **\- Non, c'est … vous avez beau vous chamailler tout le temps, on voit bien qu'ça vous plaît ! Rah pis, je sais ce que je dis, je suis tout le temps avec vous et ce n'est pas un reproche alors accepte le fait que tu tiens à Death', point ! C'est pas un crime tu sais, pis si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne l'embêterais pas autant.** Se renfrogne légèrement le Poisson, agacé par la mauvaise foi de son ami. **Après tout, Death' nous a déjà fait sa déclaration quand on était adolescent et moi aussi, manque plus que toi ! Donc c'est décidé, j'veux plus t'voir avant que tu n'aies parlé à Deathmask.**

 **\- Hé Aph', t'es sérieux ? Pis tu dis des trucs carrément gore là, et à côté de la plaque.** Dit le Capricorne en essayant de savoir pourquoi ce Poisson va si loin.

 **\- Absolument pas. Maintenant, va-t'en.**

 **\- T'es chiant là, j'sais pas ce que t'as mais tu devrais arrêter de dire des conneries. Ou alors, dis tout de suite que j'dérange parce que l'autre oiseau doit venir.**

 **\- C'est pas ...**

Au même instant, on frappe à la porte et une voix retentit derrière celle-ci –celle du Phoenix évidemment-. Dévisageant d'un œil noir son ami, Shura soupire, ouvre la porte à ce noiraud qui est accueilli d'un air assassin, et laissant les deux tourtereaux dans la pièce, il salue le Turquoise d'un « la prochaine fois, dis carrément que j't'emmerde au lieu de m'dire des trucs complètements cons, j'comprendrais mieux ! ».

Après cette discussion, il décida de partir prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Shura était dans le salon du Cancer. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence.

 **\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu m'veux ou tu préfères te taire et me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ?** avait questionné le Cancer pour lancer la discussion.

 **\- Death' faut qu'on parle sérieusement,** lui avait répondu un Capricorne des plus décidés.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Tu vas le faire oui, et me répondre sérieusement sans m'arrêter. Tu as dit m'aimer n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, et je le pensais si c'est ta prochaine question.** Dit un Cancer las de sa propre réponse.

 **\- Ok, le lendemain matin de cette fois-là, pendant que tu dormais encore je … me suis remémoré notre vie ensemble et comment on en est arrivés là.**

 **\- Et ?** s'étonna Death' qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son ami.

 **\- Tu te souviens de tout ?**

 **\- De tout,** affirma le quatrième gardien.

Shura ferma les yeux et se remémora son passé une fois de plus. Deathmask le regarda faire un instant et sourit avant de faire de même. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, silencieux et perdus dans les pensées de leur passé commun. Leurs souvenirs affluèrent, et des images se gravèrent sur leurs paupières closes, de leur rencontre à aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous voilà plongée dans les souvenirs de nos chevaliers. Vous allez découvrir leurs passés. Ce soir leur rencontre. Vous allez découvrir le début du trio infernal. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

Arc passé :

 **Chapitre 3**

L'un en face de l'autre, les trois jeunes garçons se rencontrent pour la première fois.

Le premier jauge les deux autres méchamment, le deuxième est plutôt curieux de ces étrangers qu'il rencontre pour la première fois quant au troisième, lui, il est du genre perplexe face à ça.

Agés de sept et six ans, ce ne sont que des gamins, des enfants qui savent à peine marcher et parler et pourtant, ils sont déjà prêts à prendre les armes si on leur demande.

Leurs grands yeux encore un peu innocents –pour certains plus que d'autres- étudient la situation, et c'est un bleuté qui fait le premier pas.

 **\- B-Bonjour, je m'appelle Aphrodite.**

Les deux autres fixent ce presque Turquoise, indécis de leurs prochaines actions. Le premier –l'enfant aux cheveux vert foncé et au regard noisette- amorce un pas et soupirant –peut-être pour prendre du courage-, il s'approche du plus petit et répond.

 **\- Moi c'est Shura. Tu as quel âge ?**

 **\- Six ans.** Affirme rapidement l'enfant dans un léger sourire. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Sept. Comment tu as atterri ici toi ?** Questionne de nouveau le prénommé Shura en quête de savoir.

 **\- On m'a dit que c'était ici que se trouvait ma destinée, pas vous ?**

\- … **On peut dire ça comme ça,** soupire le vert à l'encontre de son cadet non sans légèrement sourire. **Et toi là, t'es qui ?** Fini par demander Shura au muet qui ne fait que les fixer méchamment.

 **\- J'suis là parce qu'on n'veut pas d'moi.** Grogne l'inconnu aux cheveux bleu roi et au regard identique.

 **\- Et tu t'appelles ?** Continue de demander Shura.

 **\- Deathmask.**

 **\- Mh … il fait peur ton prénom.**

Voilà la première analyse que fait le jeune Shura de ce qu'il entend. Le premier avait l'air amical et sans défense, le second beaucoup plus emmerdant et quelque part terrifiant.

La remarque du jeune kaki énerve pourtant ledit Deathmask et serrant les poings, il finit tout de même par se ruer sur son nouvel ennemi. Il sait que son prénom fait peur, il sait que lui-même a une apparence repoussante alors lui avouer de vive voix le fait souffrir.

 **\- Arrêtez, tous les deux !** S'interpose Aphrodite en se mettant entre les deux gamins de presque son âge. **…S'il te plaît, lâche-le. Shura, ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais …**

 **\- Vous avez déjà fait connaissance à ce que je vois. Bien, venez par ici.** Ordonne un jeune homme. **J'ai dit de venir ici, bougez-vous !**

Un râle se fait entendre de la part du jeune Cancer, mais il consent à suivre les deux autres qui se postent devant le bleuté nouvellement apparu.

En rang devant celui-ci, personne ne le fixe réellement mais quand les premières paroles se font, aucun des trois enfants ne réplique. Ils sont là, à écouter religieusement.

 **\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous entraînerai. Vous allez devenir des chevaliers dignes de ce nom et des assassins de valeur. Obéissez et soumettez-vous.** S'exclame le jeune homme d'une presque quinzaine d'années.

 **\- T'obéir ? Et qui t'es, d'abord ?** Râle le jeune Deathmask les sourcils froncés et le regard des mauvais jours.

 **\- Je suis Saga des Gémeaux. Un chevalier d'Or sous les ordres de la Déesse Athéna, et soit honoré d'être pris sous ma coupe.**

 **\- J'vous ai rien demandé !** S'énerve un peu plus le bleu foncé.

 **\- C'est vrai, mais je te donne un endroit où vivre et de ce que j'en sais, personne ne te regrettera de là d'où tu viens.**

Le Gémeau sourit de celui qui essaie de le défier et de son mutisme. Il touche une corde sensible et pour un gamin de ce genre, c'est encore assez difficile d'avoir une grande réparti.

Death' claque sa langue à son palais et alors qu'il allait répondre un « je t'emmerde, connard », le vert foncé fait un pas en avant et parle à son tour.

 **\- Pourquoi nous ?**

 **\- Parce que vous êtes destinés à porter de l'Or même si pour certains, ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire Saga en laissant son œil tomber –encore une fois- sur ce bleu foncé. **Faites-moi confiance et je vous amènerai loin. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- T'as quel âge ? T'es un gamin toi aussi.** Sermonne presque Shura en étudiant son aîné.

 **\- Bien assez âgé pour être votre maître, ne t'inquiète pas**. **Et toi là, tu as des objections ? Des questions ?** Finit par demander le Gémeau au futur Poisson.

\- … **Non.**

 **\- Parfait, dans ce cas, suivez-moi et taisez-vous.**

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les trois enfants suivent le bleu foncé et de là, les trois gamins découvrent leur nouveau chez eux.

C'est une petite chambre avec trois lits et une armoire. Une petite pièce avec rien d'autre et une fenêtre qui éclaire l'ensemble. Rien ne leur est expliqué, leur maigre paquetage est jeté puis la porte se referme sur eux. Saga disparaît, les laisse s'installer parce qu'ensuite, leur entraînement se fera nuit et jour. Là, au milieu de la pièce, Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite commencent une toute nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils n'ont pas forcément décidée mais qui ne peut pas être pire que celle qu'ils ont eu jusqu'ici…

 **\- Je prends le lit près de la fenêtre.** Grogne Death' en s'asseyant sur celui-ci et en ignorant peu de temps après les deux autres.

 **\- Celui derrière la porte,** imite Shura en déposant son petit baluchon par-dessus.

\- … **Eh bien, celui près de l'armoire dans ce cas,** finit par dire Aphrodite qui, plus timide que les deux autres, n'a fait que murmurer ses mots.


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

C'est la première fois que je poste sur cette nouvelle fiction et je n'en suis pas peu fière! Pourquoi? Parce que j'avoue que cette fiction est l'un de mes petits coups de coeur. J'explique: Parce que Craft m'a refait plongé dans Saint Seiya, un manga que je n'avais pas vu depuis pas mal d'années et que le Death-Shura est vraiment un pairing que j'affectionne maintenant. Je les trouve adorable -d'une certaine façon- ensemble. Et j'espère que vous les adorerais autant que moi!  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

 **Bonjour,**

Merci de nous suivre encore. Nous sommes toujours dans le passé de nos chevaliers. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture et comme ce sont les soldes et le début des vacances nous vous offrons un second chapitre. A tout de suite. Biz Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et le regard sur le plafond, Aphrodite vient de terminer son bain mais aussi son entraînement.  
Il est fatigué, le repas fait et le corps propre, il n'a plus qu'une envie… dormir. Ses yeux se ferment petit à petit, son petit corps se détend lentement mais le Turquoise ne plonge pas dans les bras de Morphée, pourquoi ? Parce qu'une porte claque un peu trop fort, parce qu'un grognement se fait entendre… parce qu'une chose est frappée et levant légèrement sa tête, le jeune enfant de six ans épie son colocataire du nom de Deathmask.

Ils étaient là depuis quelques semaines maintenant, deux ou trois mois sans doute et s'il n'entendait pas souvent la voix de ce bleu roi, il pouvait identifier ses grognements sans aucun problème particulier.  
Puis après avoir suivi les pas du bleu foncé, il entend Shura entrer à son tour.  
Le Vert foncé se retrouve au milieu de la pièce, sourit à Aphrodite –sagement- puis épie cet autre tombé sur sa couette.  
Pendant un instant, il ne bouge pas, épie ce bleu sans rien penser et fronce les sourcils se fait. Quelque chose contrarie Shura, il ne saurait dire quoi mais, et cette chose l'irrite encore plus, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il laisse son pied frapper la jambe flottante de Deathmask.  
La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et se relevant rapidement, le futur Cancer attrape le chandail de son ennemi et le défi de recommencer.

 **_ C'est quoi ton problème ?** Demande Death'.

_ … **J'ai pas fait exprès,** marmonne l'autre avec un air presque moqueur.

 **_ M'approche pas.**

Les deux enfants se fusillent du regard mais Shura ne répond rien et laisse son maigre sourire sournois sur son visage.  
Il n'a pas fait exprès de shooter dans cette jambe, Shura voulait seulement … il ne sait pas, embêter ce bleu et l'entendre râler. Passer le temps …  
Soupirant par la suite, le vert s'en va vers le lit du Turquoise, se dépose à ses côtés et entame une conversation légère.  
Les deux s'entendent plutôt bien, on peut même dire qu'ils sont devenus amis l'un avec l'autre alors qu'ils n'arrivent pas à cerner Deathmask ni même à l'approcher. Pour eux, Deathmask n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un mauvais garçon auquel on ne doit pas prêter attention sous peine de se faire frapper. Pour les deux, il n'est pas intéressant et n'amène que des punitions que Saga se fait plaisir de donner.

 **_ Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter** , murmure du bout des lèvres le jeune Aphrodite pour ne pas être entendu.

 **_ Mh … Tu n'as mal nulle part aujourd'hui ?** dit shura pour changer de conversation, car il soigne régulièrement son compagnon d'infortune.

 **_ Ça va … Tu crois qu'on va rester enfermé ici encore longtemps ?**

 **_ J'sais pas,** répond le vert alors qu'on pourrait croire que deux jeunes prisonniers se parlent. **En tout cas, le repas était bon.**

 **_ Oui ! Ça te dit une partie de cartes ?** Propose le bleu ciel.

 **_ Pourquoi pas, vient on va s'installer par-là.**

Se posant sur le sol, ils viennent à se reposer d'une longue journée d'entraînement et de cris. Les regards souriants ainsi que les visages, ils s'amusent avec rien et ils font grogner le dernier des trois de faire trop de bruit mais ça … ça s'explique.  
En réalité, et même si Deathmask paraît en colère et irrité de la discussion entendue, il les envie un peu. Lui, il n'est pas social. Lui, personne ne prend jamais de son temps pour l'approcher. Lui, il est repoussant et nerveux, colérique parce qu'on le rejette … Depuis qu'il est né, personne n'a jamais pris le temps de lui poser une question et pourtant un « ça va ? » lui irait très bien. Il en serait ravi même s'il ronchonnerait. Il grognerait, mais il répondrait.  
Quoiqu'il en soit et fixant ses deux colocataires, il claque sa langue à son palais et ouvrant son lit, il se couvre de la couette pour pouvoir dormir. Il n'a que ça à faire, attendre qu'une nouvelle journée se lève.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

J'avoue, il est tout petit. Minuscule même mais bon, c'est pour le bien de tous! (ça m'fait penser à une réplique de film ou de série mais je ne sais plus laquelle lol)  
Quoiqu'il en soit, on se revoit sur un autre chapitre, là tout de suite. Eh oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser ici mais nous sommes en pleine promotion de chapitre, 2 pour le prix d'1!

Des bisous!


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut (de nouveau)!**

Alors un chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois-ci et avec un peu d'action! Vous en pensez quoi? Bien ou non. D'ailleurs, c'est là aussi où on voit les quelques changements de chacun dans leurs caractères! En espérant que vous aimerait! Bisous, Sam.

 **Bonjour,**

Comme convenu voici le second chapitre. J'espère que la suite de leurs enfances et découverte de leurs amitiés vous plaira toujours autant. Biz bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

C'était une belle journée, Aphrodite se promenait dans le village non loin du sanctuaire. Cela faisait un an qu'il y vivait et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Saga les avaient laissés sortir. Le chevalier du Gémeau était un homme intéressant et fascinant, mais un peu borderline. Il était doux et compréhensif avec tout le monde et parfois même avec eux trois. Mais la plus part du temps, il était froid et autoritaire dans leur entraînement ou quand ils n'étaient que tous les quatre. Alors quand le matin il avait annoncé qu'ils seraient libre l'après-midi, ils s'en étaient réjouis. Death' les avait quittés dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans le village, grognant des mots inintelligibles. Ensuite, Shura avait vu un magasin d'épées et s'était arrêté dedans. Lui avait continué à visiter ce nouvel environnement, flânant d'une rue à l'autre et observant tout.

 **_ Eh gamine, viens par ici,** siffla un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, puis Aphrodite sentit une main agripper son bras fortement.

 **_ Hé toi tu réponds quand on t'appelle,** s'énerva son aîné.

 **_ P-Pardon vous m'appeliez ?** demanda Aphrodite qui n'avait rien entendu.

 **_ Tu vois une autre gamine ici,** se moqua un autre jeune homme.

 **_ Je … je ne suis pas une fille. Je … suis un garçon,** expliqua en bégayant le futur Poisson.

 **_ Ha ha ! Un garçon. Vous entendez ça,** rigola à gorge déployée un troisième adolescent.

Aphrodite vit les trois l'entourer avec un regard malsain. Il sentit du danger, mais ne put se défaire de la prise du premier. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais surtout l'interdiction. Saga avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne jamais se battre et surtout de ne pas blesser d'innocents. Même si ceux-ci n'avait pas l'air d'innocent.

 **_ Et si on regardait,** s'amusa l'un d'eux. **Il faut bien vérifier la marchandise. On pourrait en tirer un bon prix de celui-là.**

Puis le futur or se retrouva plaqué au sol en un instant. Les trois autres essayèrent de le déshabiller. Il se débattit, tout en essayant de ne pas leur faire de mal, ce qui entravait ses gestes. Les autres étaient quand même assez forts. Puis d'un coup, l'un de ses assaillants disparut du paysage et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les deux autres le laissèrent et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Il les vit se ruer sur une ombre un peu plus loin. Une baston se fit entre les deux adolescents et l'ombre. En se relevant, il aperçut ses trois assaillants à terre et découvrit son sauveur.

 **_ Deathmask ?** s'étonna le Turquoise.

 **_ T'es faible !** affirma le futur Cancer moqueur.

 **_ Non, c'est faux !** s'insurgea Aphrodite **… Je … Saga a dit de ne pas se battre.**

 **_ Argument de faible,** fit le bleu foncé en souriant.

Deathmask repartait laissant son cadet au milieu de la ruelle, quand celui-ci l'agrippa au bras et le fit se retourner.

 **_ Quoi ?** s'énerva Death'.

 **_ Tu …** puis prenant un mouchoir propre dans l'une de ses poches, il nettoya le sang de son aîné. **Tu saignes … ça va ?…** murmura Aphrodite. **Tu … merci.**

L'autre le regarda et partit avec un grognement comme à son habitude. Mais ce que ne vit pas Aphrodite, c'est le léger sourire qu'affichait Death'. Effectivement, quelqu'un lui avait enfin demandé s'il allait bien et lui avait dit « _merci_ ».  
Le soir, Shura avait embêté Death' comme à son habitude. Aphrodite avait voulu intervenir et dire au vert ce que le bleu avait fait pour lui, mais il ne put le faire. Deathmask lui lança un regard qui en disait long : « _ta gueule_ ». Alors il ne dit rien et alla se coucher, en attendant que les deux autres en fassent autant.  
Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés aux aurores. Saga entra dans leur chambre de façon bruyante, hurlant comme un dément. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit de Deathmask et souleva son matelas afin de le mettre à terre. Après cela, il le souleva en attrapant son col et le fusilla du regard.

 **_ Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase « ne pas se battre ou ne blesser personne » ?**

 **_ Rien,** grogna Deathmask'.

 **_ Alors, pourquoi j'apprends que tu as envoyé trois enfants innocents à l'hôpital ?**

 **_ Leurs têtes ne me revenaient pas,** expliqua le bleu foncé.

 **_ Je vais …**

 **_ Stop,** hurla Aphrodite voyant Saga lever la main sur son protecteur d'hier. Et avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête il déblatéra à vive allure, sans reprendre son souffle. **C'est ma faute. Ils n'étaient pas innocents. Ils m'ont pris pour une fille et ils m'ont jeté par terre quand je leur ai dit que j'étais un garçon. Ils voulaient me déshabiller pour vérifie … En plus, ils ont dit qu'ils pourraient tirer un bon prix de moi mais comme tu avais dit de ne pas se battre je n'ai rien fait, et Death' les a corrigés pour me protéger.**

 **_ Tu l'as protégé ? Toi ?** Questionna Saga, surpris.

 **_ Leurs têtes ne me revenaient pas,** grogna encore Death' en tournant son visage loin de ceux des autres.

Saga le relâcha sans ménagement et partit leur laissant à peine un quart d'heure pour être prêt. La journée s'annonçait rude.  
Shura alla vers le bleu et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, une tape fraternelle.

 **_ Bien joué, on peut quand même compter sur toi.**

 **_ Ferme-la !** ordonna le bleu. Puis prenant un sourire sadique, il continua : **On est censé être une fratrie. Alors, dans ma fratrie, je suis le seul à pouvoir vous faire chier, les autres, je les bute.** Death' se pourlécha les lèvres en disant cela, avant de fuir dans la salle de bain.

Le vert le regarda partir. Il se tourna vers le Turquoise et le prit dans ses bras en le voyant trembler.

 **_ T'inquiète pas. Saga ne sera pas en colère contre toi et pour l'autre abruti, il peut servir à quelque chose au fond. Il a des valeurs discutables mais il en a,** sourit Shura en repensant aux mots de l'autre. Il le trouvait très possessif, mais au moins il savait qu'il protégerait Aphrodite quand il n'était pas là.

 **_ Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'est pas si mauvais,** murmura Aphrodite à son ami. **Il est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser.**

 **_ Ha ha ! Je te laisse faire. Moi, j'aime trop l'emmerder.**

Puis le bleu sortit de la salle de bain et les snoba. Les deux autres sourirent de le voir faire et se préparèrent vite. Tous se dirent que ce n'était pas gagné mais qu'avec le temps, peut-être, ils seraient une vraie fratrie. La journée allait être vraiment dure.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

Vous avez vu ça, notre cher petit Deathmask a aidé son frère d'arme. Il est mignon, non! ^-^ moi j l'adore!  
Maintenant, on n'attend juste vos réactions d'accord! Avez-vous aimez ou non, on attend votre jugement! Des bisous Sam.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous en apprenons plus sur le passé de nos chevaliers. Ici c'est le début de leurs adolescences. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il était avec sa mère il y a quelques années encore et maintenant, le voilà, là.

Il avait sept ans quand sa mère était morte d'épuisement puis quelques jours plus tard, il se faisait amener sur cette sorte d'île et depuis, il n'avait pas bougé de là. Ça doit faire cinq ans maintenant qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours, qu'il côtoie les mêmes personnes et qu'il a appris à les supporter ou juste à se lier d'amitié avec eux.

Maintenant âgé de douze ans, son caractère est devenu encore plus espiègle, fort et têtu. Il n'aime pas se faire marcher dessus, déteste qu'on le prenne de haut et recevoir des ordres encore plus, sauf quand il s'agit de son supérieur parce que soyons honnête, il lui fait peur et parce qu'il a été formaté pour ça à présent.

Il est devenu très proche d'Aphrodite, son compagnon de fortune et dans un autre genre, de cet abruti de Deathmask mais ce n'est pas une relation d'amitié. Ils se chamaillent, se bagarrent, se confrontent mais cela permet à Shura de grandir et de le distraire, alors il continue, tandis qu'avec le bleu clair, il se confie, écoute son cadet. C'est plus posé, plus calme, plus doux même si le futur Capricorne n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions au premier venu.

Ils forment un drôle de trio, même si Deathmask est sans doute en retrait –une sorte de solitaire- mais Shura l'aime bien. Non, il ne l'aime pas bien, il le supporte.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce vert est là, occupé à écouter les dires de Saga –aligné avec les deux autres à ses côtés- et si le discours se fait long, les grandes lignes sont retenues sans difficultés.

 **\- Bien, disparaissez maintenant, sauf toi Aphrodite, j'ai encore à te parler,** ordonne Saga de sa voix naturellement grinçante.

Quittant la pièce, Shura et Deathmask se dirigent vers leur chambre et à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre.

Préparant leurs affaires, le strict nécessaire, le vert aperçoit une dague se ranger sous la veste de Death' et laissant un léger rictus traîner sur son visage, le plus jeune des deux de quelques mois s'approche à pas de loup et tourne autour de ce bleu foncé comme un petit parasite énervant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Grogne Deathmask en laissant son regard dériver sur le côté et suivre le petit impertinent.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches une dague ici ? Tu as peur qu'on t'attaque dans ton sommeil ? Que je tente de t'assassiner Deathmask-kun ?** Susurre Shura de son air fouineur, mesquin et chantant.

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça,** menace le bleuté.

 **\- Ho oh, c'est qu'tu pourrais me faire peur … Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça ? Tu me la montre ?**

 **\- Rêve pas et dégage.**

 **\- Hm mh, j'aurais touché un point sensible. Bien alors, montre-moi ça qu'on en finisse. Oh, ou alors tu veux tuer quelqu'un avec ? J'ai remarqué que tu aimais assez le sang aussi, ne me dis pas que tu aimerais repeindre les murs de cette couleur !** Bougonne presque le vert foncé alors qu'il fait semblant d'être vexé et continue d'enquiquiner l'autre.

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu veux que j'essaie avec toi ?** Sourit méchamment Death' en attrapant le chandail de sa future victime.

 **\- Je passe mon tour,** sourit à son tour Shura en se détachant de son « peut-être » bourreau. **Par contre, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas me menacer à la légère, je pourrais vraiment te faire du mal si je le veux.**

 **\- Essaie donc.**

Les deux se défient, une étrange lueur dans leurs yeux puis leur dispute se termine par la réapparition d'Aphrodite dans la chambre.

Immédiatement, Shura détourne le regard du bleuté et s'avance vers le plus petit, d'un an leur cadet. Il l'entraîne jusqu'au lit le plus proche et commençant une conversation avec celui-ci, il remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

 **\- Un problème, Aphrodite ?** Demande Shura très sérieusement. Voix qui n'a rien à voir avec le ton presque plaisantin qu'il utilise toujours –ou presque- quand il parle à Deathmask.

 **\- Je … je ne sais pas. Saga était un peu bizarre,** marmonne le Turquoise en continuant de réfléchir à son dernier entretien.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien, il n'a pas arrêté de dire que je devenais de plus en plus beau. C'était étrange.**

 **\- Ben, il a pas tort aussi. C'est quoi qui t'a semblé étrange ?** Questionne le futur chevalier du Capricorne à son ami.

 **\- C'est la première fois qu'il veut me voir en privé pour ça. J'pensais qu'j'avais fait une erreur ou quelque chose d'autre mais … non. Pis, il a aussi rajouté que ça pourrait devenir une arme et qu'il allait m'entraîner personnellement,** se confie Aphrodite alors qu'il aperçoit Deathmask écouter d'une oreille.

 **\- Une arme ? C'est pas faux mais pour ça faudrait que t'aies confiance en toi Aphro' et c'est pas près d'arriver !** Se moque ouvertement Shura en tapotant l'épaule du plus jeune. **Allez va, pis si vraiment ça te dérange, dis-le à Saga et sûrement qu'il arrêtera sinon, eh bien j'men chargerais. Un problème, toi ?** Se retourne rapidement le vert après avoir entendu une sorte de ricanement provenant de Death'.

 **\- Ouais, j'suis sûr que t'serais incapable de tenir tête à Saga. Aph', viens me voir si t'as un problème,** finit par dire Deathmask en attrapant un vêtement qu'il met sur son dos.

Un « Tu te crois mieux que moi » est crié avant que Deathmask ne quitte la pièce par un vert irrité puis se retournant vers son ami, il émet un petit gloussement.

Un sourire se trace alors sur le visage d'Aphrodite et faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche, le plus jeune balaie ses soucis d'un revers de main. Il est heureux de connaître des personnes comme ces deux-là. Heureux de les connaitre et de les avoir rencontrés.

 **\- J'suis content de vous avoir comme amis, merci à vous deux,** annonce gaiement Aphrodite en se reprenant en main.

 **\- Quoi ? Même lui ?** Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Shura.

 **\- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien et tu le sais.**

Ouais, Shura avoue que, de temps à autre, Deathmask peut être quelqu'un de bien mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer à voix haute.

Ebouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, le vert foncé se remet peu de temps après sur ses pieds et terminant ses affaires, il demande à Aphrodite de faire de même et de préparer ce qu'il va prendre pour leur mission à venir. Une nouvelle journée passe pour eux et doucement mais sûrement, ils commencent à ressembler à une véritable fratrie et à se soutenir les uns les autres même si pour l'instant, Aphrodite est le seul véritable lien entre eux trois.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de revenir lire. Ce soir, la suite de leur enfance, nous entrons dans l'adolescence de notre trio. Leurs liens se resserre. J'espère que cela vous plaira à bientôt Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Shura et Deathmask sont en froid depuis quelques jours, ce genre de chose n'était encore jamais arrivé et aucun des deux n'en démord.

Du haut de leurs douze ans, Shura reste buté sur ses convictions, Death' pareillement et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Death' a entendu Shura parler de lui à l'instigateur de leur mission au temple et pas en bien. Il se savait détesté de ce vert mais pas à ce point.

Shura, au début, ne comprend pas les agissements de Death' mais irrité par son comportement, il finit par lui en vouloir et par lui faire la tête, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ignoré ou snobé par ce bleuté, puisqu'il lui répond toujours au quart de tour. C'est comme ça entre eux, ils aiment s'embêter, c'est comme ça qu'ils communiquent … du moins c'est ce que Shura pensait. Lui, il est sûr de n'avoir rien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un homme interpeller Deathmask. Le même auquel il a dû faire un rapport sur ses compagnons de fortune après être rentré de mission, une connaissance de Saga pour lequel ils ont travaillé.

 **\- Je présume que c'est toi le bon-à-rien, psychopathe et apathique,** s'informe un homme d'une stature droite et dominante. **En tout cas, tu ressembles au portrait que ton jeune ami a fait de toi. J'aurais une question pour toi gamin, ne sais-tu pas te contrôler le temps d'une mission d'infiltration ?**

\- …

Pas un mot ne se fait entendre du côté de Deathmask. Il ne peut pas répondre sous peine d'en venir aux poings.

 **\- Est-ce que je dois prendre ce silence pour un oui ?**

\- … Peut-être. A cet instant, ce bleu n'en n'a rien à foutre.

 **\- Bien, dans ce cas lors de votre prochaine mission contrôle-toi ou alors, tu seras le seul responsable de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Sur ce, profite bien de cette journée.**

C'est vrai, il a dit des mots tels que « violent », « bête », « égocentrique » ou bien encore « dérangeant » mais pour ce vert, ce n'étaient pas forcément des mots péjoratifs. C'était simplement la définition qu'il se fait de Deathmask, rien de plus, et là, dans la bouche d'un autre, ce bleu foncé paraît horrible. Abject avec tout le monde alors que c'est faux, il n'y a qu'à voir quand il se retrouve avec Aphrodite. Il a toujours cet air courroucé mais c'est parce qu'il a une tête de jeune effronté, rien de plus.

Continuant d'épier la scène, un claquement de langue se fait entendre et serrant les poings, Shura est bien décidé à aller parler à ce bleu foncé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire puisque les voilà appelés par Saga. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas fini de se faire engueuler !

* * *

Bien que la mission ait été réussie, elle n'a pas été un succès partout et de ce fait, quelqu'un a dû être puni. C'est sûrement pour ça que Deathmask se retrouve enfermé dans cette sorte de placard sans fenêtre et avec pour lit, un simple matelas à même le sol.

Il n'a pas respecté les ordres –encore- mais même sans ça, il a réussi à obtenir l'information souhaitée ce qui n'a pas été au goût de tout le monde alors maintenant, il doit faire pénitence et la prochaine fois, Saga en est sûr, il l'écoutera sans discuter.

Aphrodite a bien tenté de plaider en la faveur du bleu mais le maître n'a rien voulu savoir, l'autre homme non plus d'ailleurs et comme il a dit « les chiens les plus récalcitrants doivent être dressé durement ».

Là, sûrement dans les sous-sols, Deathmask ne décolère pas pour autant. Il n'a mis personne en danger, certes il n'a pas écouté les ordres mais même à sa façon, il a réussi alors quoi ? Ils sont en colère parce qu'il est meilleur qu'eux ? Il les déteste vraiment. Déteste ce nouveau venu, Saga qui le prend pour sa tête de turc et les autres qui le traitent comme un chien.

 **\- Deathmask, t'es là ?** Marmonne soudain une voix cachée dans l'ombre et qui parle en même temps que ce grincement de porte sinistre. **Deathmask, tu m'réponds ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** Gronde l'appelé en apercevant une silhouette se dessiner devant lui. **Dégage, m'emmerde pas.**

 **\- Je-**

 **\- J't'ai dit de dégager enfoiré, t'es sourd !** Siffle le bleu en tuant du regard celui qui le déteste sûrement autant que les autres.

 **\- Non, mais j'partirai pas.**

Les sourcils froncés, Death se remet sur ses pieds –lui qui était posé contre un mur et un sol froid- et faisant quelques pas, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Shura.

Les deux se confrontent du regard durant quelques secondes puis, décidant d'harponner le chandail de sa future victime, le bleuté laisse une dernière chance à celui-ci, légèrement plus petit que lui –d'une demi-tête-.

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'plaisanter ce soir,** souffle Death' dans une dernière menace silencieuse.

 **\- J'm'excuse,** répond de sa voix désinvolte le vert … Ce qui étonne Deathmask. **Ce que cet homme t'a dit, j'le pensais pas de cette manière. T'es un con mais … tu m'fais pas peur.**

 **\- J'te fais pas peur… sans rire,** sourit sarcastiquement Deathmask. **… J'en ai rien à foutre et t'sais, t'es pas le premier à m'enfoncer, alors dégage.**

 **\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas vu ton caractère de chien. Bref, fais-moi une place,** soupire finalement le vert en s'asseyant sur le duvet à même le sol. Voilà toute l'étendue de son pouvoir d'excuse. Il est nul dans ce genre d'exercice.

Interloqué, pendant un instant Deathmask ne cherche même pas à chasser cet intrus puis le voyant prendre cette maigre couverture qu'il a réussi à dégoter par miracle, un grognement se fait entendre.

Il n'a pas envie de se faire emmerder plus longtemps et il a bien l'intention de le virer pour trouver un semblant de tranquillité, même s'il ne mérite pas d'être enfermé ici. D'être puni.

C'est sûrement pour ça qu'une bagarre s'engage entre eux. Ils se frappent de leurs poings, s'éloignent grâce à leurs mains et finissent par se rouler sur le sol … jusqu'aux pieds d'une troisième personne ayant fait son entrée sans bruit.

 **\- Pourquoi vous vous battez ?** Essaie de savoir Aphrodite alors qu'il regarde les deux au sol.

 **\- Bordel, mais vous foutez quoi ici tous les deux ! Dégagez, merde !** S'époumone Death' en se relevant et en embarquant avec lui Shura pour le pousser vers le plus jeune.

Les deux intrus se regardent l'un l'autre puis se comprenant sans parler, ils finissent par reporter leur attention sur ce bleuté.

D'un commun accord et sans mot, la porte se ferme et prenant place sur ce matelas sous le regard courroucé de Deahtmask un profond soupir se fait entendre. Shura ne veut pas parler, ne veut pas l'admettre mais la punition est injuste et non-justifiée. Alors, pour mettre les compteurs à zéro, pour se faire pardonner les mots qu'il a eus et pour faire table rase de tout, une explication se fait.

 **\- On ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es le seul à être puni et donc, on a décidé de rester ici avec toi. Ça te va ? On a fait ce travail ensemble et donc, c'est normal qu'on partage ta punition,** dit Shura en évitant le regard de son presque aîné et en essayant de prendre un air décontracté.

 **\- J'vous ai rien demandé.**

 **\- C'est un peu de notre faute si tu as été puni puisqu'on t'a laissé faire donc … on a le droit d'être ici,** sourit finement Aphrodite alors qu'il se cache déjà de la couverture, puisque nous avons là un grand frileux.

 **\- C'est comme il dit, alors maintenant, ferme-la qu'on dorme.**

Sur cette dernière phrase, Shura avait poussé le bleuté de sorte qu'il tombe allongé à ses côtés et se couvrant tous les trois de la couverture, plus un mot n'est prononcé.

Pendant de longues secondes, Deathmask fixe le plafond sombre et sans vie de sa chambre du soir puis revenant vers les deux autres à ses côtés, il les examine. Les deux ont déjà les yeux fermés, sont blottis l'un contre l'autre et … Laissant un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le futur chevalier du Cancer croit apprécier leur geste. Partager une punition, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et pourtant, il croit aimer ça … Avec ces deux-là en tout cas.

Prenant une position plus confortable, il ferme à son tour les yeux et recherchant le sommeil, il le trouvera plutôt vite.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour la première fois ce soir-là, ils ressemblent à une vraie fratrie. Le lien qu'ils avaient fragilement noué entre eux venait de se renforcer avec cette épreuve et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

D'ailleurs, le matin suivant et à son réveil, Aphrodite aura la merveilleuse idée de proposer un « on partage le lit au moins une fois par semaine, j'adore dormir avec vous ! » et les deux autres accepteront en silence. C'était même la première fois que Deathmask trouvait une idée d'Aphrodite tentante. Recevoir de la chaleur humaine était une grande première pour lui et même s'il avait peur d'y prendre goût, il voulait essayer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

Encore un pan de leur adolescence révélée, et là nous revenons sur leur premier ébat à chacun. J'espère que cela vous plaira j'ai aimé écrire cette partie. On voit que Death' est déjà … vous comprendrez en lisant à quoi je pense. Biz à bientôt Craft.

Bien le bonjour, c'est Sam!  
Contrairement à Craft, je trouve que Death' est égal à lui-même et craquant! Je n'en dis pas plus mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est sympa ce chapitre et je suis sûre que vous allez aimer le lire et le découvrir!  
J'vous laisse apprécier!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Pour leurs quatorze ans, Saga les avaient amenés dans un lieu insolite. Un endroit où l'on pouvait consommer des corps humains à volonté.

 **_ Vous êtes des adultes maintenant ! Alors choisissez-vous une femme ou un homme et passez la dernière épreuve pour être des hommes.**

 **_ Et Aphrodite ?** avait murmuré Shura.

 **_ Lui c'est autre chose, il est plus jeune … je m'en occupe moi-même,** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais les deux autres avaient bien entendu. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'avoir une réelle discussion avec Aphrodite. Ensuite, les deux adolescents s'étaient séparés de leur aîné et avaient chacun pris une direction.  
Shura avait rencontré une jeune fille de son âge. Celle-ci lui avait souri et il était allé la rejoindre. Sa peau blanche contrastant avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts l'avait attiré. Dans la chambre, la demoiselle s'était effeuillée avec grâce et aplomb. Cela étonna le vert qui la trouvait assez gauche et réservée jusqu'à présent. Il s'avança vers elle, mais au moment de la toucher il fut assez maladroit. Un rire cristallin envahie alors la pièce, la jeune fille se moquant de lui. C'est avec douceur qu'elle fit les premiers gestes et lui apprit l'art du sexe.

Pour Deathmask ce fut un peu différent. Il réalisa vite que sa force et son ardeur physique seraient assez brutales, voire bestiales. Il ne connaissait pas la douceur sauf peut-être dans de rare cas avec Aphrodite. Au bout d'un long moment à chercher la perle rare, il tomba sur un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était assez baraqué et avait les cheveux verts. Il pensa à Shura en le voyant et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il alla agripper son bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement dans une des chambres.

 **_ Tu as l'air fort.**

 **_ Je le suis !** affirma l'autre.

 **_ Tu me fais penser à un type qui me saoule,** cracha le bleu.

 **_ Pourquoi m'avoir choisi alors ?** Demanda-t-il, surpris.

 **_ Pour … m'amuser,** sourit Death' de façon sauvage. **Je ne serais pas tendre.**

 **_ J'avais bien compris, mais l'as-tu déjà fait ?** se renseigna l'aîné.

Death' ne répondit pas, il le plaqua violemment face contre le matelas et descendit d'un coup sec son pantalon.

 **_ Pas besoin ! Faut juste que je la mette là !** expliqua le futur Cancer en introduisant un doigt sec dans l'anus de son compagnon de façon brutale.

 **_ Un vrai animal.**

 **_ C'est ce qu'on dit de moi,** fanfaronna Death'.

 **_ Et tu ne les démens jamais, je suppose,** soupira, las, son concubin.

 **_ Pas le temps et pas l'envie,** ricana amèrement le bleu foncé des mots entendus.

Puis le bleu soupira. Au fond, il ne savait pas comment faire réellement pour prendre son pied. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que des érections spontanées le matin qu'il avait réussi à cacher aux autres. L'autre dut le comprendre car il se retourna et le repoussa avant de le faire basculer sur le lit. Là, il lui enleva son pantalon et se dirigea droit sur son sexe pour lui faire une fellation. Death' s'arqua rapidement devant le traitement expert et délicieux de l'autre. Il le vit alors chevaucher son bassin, agripper son sexe et le mettre à l'entrée de son anus. Puis le prostitué mâle s'empala d'un coup sec sur le phallus dur du futur or. Celui-ci attendit qu'il se soit remis de ses émotions avant d'onduler du bassin. En même temps, il entreprit de lui expliquer les différentes techniques de préparation et de pénétration. Tout en écoutant, Deathmask commença aussi à se mouvoir. A la fin du discours, le bleu foncé retourna son amant d'une nuit sur le lit et le surplomba.

 **_ T'es vraiment aussi chiant que lui. A toujours tout expliquer et faire la morale en même temps.**

 **_ Alors tu m'apprécies ?** s'amusa le prostitué.

 **_ Pas du tout,** puis il lui vola un baiser violent et mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. **Par contre, après tant d'intérêt pour ma formation, va falloir que je te montre combien je peux être bon élève.**

Ce fut peut-être la première fois et la dernière avant bien longtemps que Death' essaya de satisfaire son amant autant que lui. Après, dans chacun de ses rapports, seuls son plaisir compta. Il en fut quand même récompensé car avant de partir, l'autre lui avait souri et rétorqué :

 **_ Tu apprends vite en effet. Dans une dizaine de rapports, tu seras un super amant, mais t'inquiète, tu as été parfait.**

Death' repartit, gorgé de fierté. Quand il vit Shura, il le regarda de haut pensant qu'un jour peut-être il s'amuserait avec lui, en comptabilisant leurs relations. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Il aurait plus d'amants et les satisferait mieux que ce vert moralisateur et trop coincé.

 **.**

Cela faisait une semaine que les deux adolescents avaient été dans le lupanar. Aphrodite les avaient questionnés, mais ils n'avaient rien répondu. Eux, par contre, ne savaient pas comment parler avec lui d'un détail qu'avait dit Saga ce soir-là. Puis, ce soir, le futur Poisson été rentré de chez leur maître d'arme en tremblant.

Shura alla vers lui et Death' s'assit non loin d'eux.

 **_ Aphrodite ? Que se passe-t-il ?** questionna le futur Capricorne.

 **_ Rien … c'est Saga il … il m'a dit que j'étais beau … et …**

 **_ Oui ?** demanda Death' qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Depuis quelques années, il considérait le Turquoise comme un ami voire un frère. Alors le voir ainsi, il détestait ça. **Tu peux tout nous dire, on t'aidera, on est une fratrie,** essaya-t-il de le réconforter.

 **_ Mer … Merci,** murmura Aphrodite en se mettant à pleurer. **Saga … il … pose ses mains … sur moi et aujourd'hui il … il … il a voulu m'embrasser,** souffla dans un chuchotement le futur Poisson. **Mais il n'y est pas arrivé,** s'écria-t-il en voyant l'air sombre des deux autres. **Ne … n'allez rien faire de stupide … ce n'est pas grave,** s'inquiéta alors Aphrodite des réactions de sa fratrie.

 **_ Si c'est grave,** s'énerva Shura. **Tu es un enfant.**

 **_ Peu importe, il n'a pas à te forcer,** se mit en colère aussi Death' en se relevant.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras et en se retournant il vit Aphrodite lui sourire. Il ne put alors se résoudre qu'à faire une chose. Une chose futile et dérangeante pour lui, mais nécessaire pour son ami. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du futur Poisson et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ensuite, il le cala dans ses bras. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de le prendre dans ses bras mais jamais devant Shura. Il pensait que le vert allait se moquer de lui, quand il le vit faire de même en enserrant Aphrodite sans trop le toucher lui. Les deux amis-ennemis tournèrent la tête gênée, pour ne pas se faire face. Quant à leur frère entre leurs bras, il se lova le plus possible pour ressentir la chaleur de leurs corps.

 **_ On peut dormir ainsi cette nuit ?** demanda le futur Poisson.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien signifiant que « oui ». Au fond, cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils ne dormaient pas qu'une seule nuit par semaine ensemble, mais plutôt presque toutes les nuits. Alors, pourquoi le demandait-il encore ? Cela n'était-il pas devenu naturel pour eux trois ? Oh ! Il y avait toujours les disputes, mais la fratrie s'était créée et l'entraide aussi. Une forme de respect entre eux trois et pour rien au monde Death', Shura ou Aphrodite n'auraient voulu que cela cesse.

* * *

 **Chapitre Termine!**

Alors ? Alors? C'était quelque peu chaud, non!  
Et des scènes comme ça, y'en aura encore des tas..., enfin des tas..., pas mal dirons-nous. Sinon n'autre pauvre Aphrodite à encore quelques soucis à se faire donc, restez-là pour connaitre la suite de leur aventure!

Bisous à toutes et à tous!


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir,**

 **Alors je reviens sur la dernière fois on ne m'a pas comprise. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Death' était déjà peut-être bien attiré par Shura vu le choix de son partenaire. Lol.**

 **Sinon ce soir un tout petit chapitre vraiment minuscule mais que tout le monde attend depuis le début j'en suis sûre. Alors bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours pour la suite de leur aventure. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Ils étaient revenus de mission et Death' n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Shura était furieux, cela faisait un an que les trois amis étaient enfin Chevaliers d'Or et pourtant le Cancer ne s'assagissait pas. Plus les années passaient et plus il était imprévisible et sanglant.

 **\- Tu es fou ! Tu veux mourir ou nous tuer ?** **On n'a que seize ans,** hurla Shura dans son temple sur un Cancer peu à l'écoute de son pair.

 **\- Ça va, tu n'as rien et moi non plus.**

 **\- J'en ai marre de ton insolence et de tes tueries, tu es vraiment malade,** cria encore le Capricorne en assenant un coup de poing dans le visage de son frère d'arme.

 **\- Tu me saoules,** répondit le bleu foncé en se barrant, tout en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres.

 **\- On n'a pas fini.**

 **\- Ok, je vois,** murmura Death'.

Il se rua alors sur Shura et se plaça à califourchon sur le bassin du Capricorne. Il l'écoutait vociférer contre lui. Il en avait marre de l'entendre hurler des conneries. Ses lèvres qui bougeaient dans un ballet hypnotisant l'attirèrent. Il ne comprit pourquoi mais dans un geste brusque et impulsif, il accapara les lèvres du Capricorne. Il le fit avec férocité, comme si c'était une chose nécessaire à sa survie. Shura tenta de le repousser, mais il le contra en empoignant ses mains qu'il bloqua au sol. Puis, il resserra sa prise autour de son bassin de ses jambes et approfondit son baiser. Il dominait l'échange, faisant ainsi comprendre à son prisonnier qu'il était le maître. Que lui seul pouvait gagner. Puis Shura trouva un moyen de se libérer et de le repousser.

 **\- Putain, tu fous quoi ?** hurla Shura.

 **\- Je ferme ta gueule,** répondit du tac au tac son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Tu es un vrai malade.**

 **\- Ouais, et tu devrais faire attention à toi,** rit le bleu foncé à gorge déployée.

Le dixième gardien se rua alors sur le quatrième et ils se battirent une fois de plus jusqu'à s'effondrer. Leurs deux respirations étaient haletantes. Quand Death' le put, il se releva et sans un mot, il rentra chez lui. Puis, avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shura. Il dut reconnaître que ce baiser lui avait plu. Depuis leurs premiers ébats dans le bordel, ils avaient collectionné les conquêtes en tous genres et avaient rivalisé en nombres. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas choisi son premier amant à la légère, en le prenant ressemblant à Shura. Bah et puis non ! Cela n'était qu'une coïncidence et ce baiser une erreur. Alors, il repartit tranquillement chez lui.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

 **La suite de l'adolescence de nos trois Ors. On commence à voir le vrai visage de Saga ou plutôt sa folie s'installer peu à peu. Les trois restes soudés. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira toujours. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il est mal en point.

On a pu entendre des cris, des injures et pas mal de bruits aussi puis les portes se sont ouvertes à la volée. De là, on a pu voir Deathmask faire un vol planer jusqu'à la balustrade du grand escalier et ne pas se relever.

Y'a pas mal de sang qui peint son visage et ses vêtements, mais il n'en n'a rien faire puisqu'un grognement se fait entendre et qu'il essaie de se relever tant bien que mal.

 **\- Tu vas regretter tes gestes et tes mots Deathmask !** hurle Saga, pas mal amoché lui aussi, mais encore sur ses deux jambes et grandement menaçant qui s'avance vers sa victime.

Au même instant et à la jointure d'un couloir, Shura et Aphrodite interviennent et s'interposent.

Se postant devant le Gémeau et protégeant par la même occasion le Cancer de leurs corps, les deux « petits » Ors essaient de stopper la folie qui gagne Saga. Folie dont ils sont tous coupables pour cette fois, puisque Deathmask est entré dans ce bureau pour défendre Aphrodite.

 **\- Saga arrête, tu vas le tuer !** s'écrie le Poisson en essayant de protéger son ami.

 **\- Oui** , soupire le Gémeau en accrochant le visage de ce bleu clair **et alors ? C'est ce qui lui pend au nez depuis qu'il est né. Il mérite une leçon maintenant, écartez-vous tous les deux.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il a compris. Laisse-nous l'amener à l'infirmerie,** demande Shura en continuant de faire rempart de son corps.

Saga inspecte ce trio qu'il a réuni pour la première fois il y a bien longtemps et, laissant un sourire supérieur se dessiner sur son visage, il repousse le vert et attrape une mèche de cheveux d'Aphrodite.

Puis, son œil dérive vers ce bleuté qui se relève doucement et qui le défie encore du regard mais, et parce qu'il aime voir cette haine dans le regard de l'autre, il hoche finement de la tête et accepte la requête des deux autres. Pour Saga à cet instant, la haine est le meilleur des sentiments à avoir si on veut devenir le meilleur, si on veut gagner des choses et il est fier de voir l'un de ses disciples être aussi haineux. D'une certaine façon, il a réussi à les formater à sa façon et il est heureux.

Faisant aller sa main devant lui, le Gémeau s'éloigne de ce couloir sous tension et disparaissant, Aphrodite ne met pas longtemps à approcher Deathmask et à l'examiner. Shura fait de même –de plus loin- et se pince la lèvre.

 **\- Death' appuie-toi sur moi, on va te soigner,** soupire Aphrodite en prenant le bleu foncé par le bras.

 **\- Ça va, j'suis pas encore mort. Cet enfoiré… ne reste plus seul avec lui Aph' j'te l'interdis,** gronde le Cancer en essuyant sa bouche en sang et en faisant une grimace de douleur.

 **\- Ouais, pas encore mort, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'te vois aussi amoché alors ferme-la maintenant et avance,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire Shura en poussant son ami vers la bonne pièce.

Marchant lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le Poisson attrape tout ce qu'il peut pour soigner son ami et, une fois les bandages sous la main, il se met à la tâche.

Il essuie tout ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à du sang, désinfecte toutes les plaies visibles et invisibles et fini par panser tout ce qu'il trouve ce qui fait que, sans le savoir, Deathmask ressemble très légèrement à une sorte de momie. Momie qui fait rire contre son gré un vert foncé qui ne se cache pas.

Se contemplant dans le miroir, un lourd soupir se fait entendre puis retirant ce qui ne lui sert à rien, Death termine avec un pansement sur l'arcade, un autre sur le coin de la lèvre et la mâchoire, un bras recouvert et un baume sur les côtes droites.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Deathmask. Déjà qu'à notre dernière mission tu as pris le droit de partir de ton côté et maintenant ça… Saga ne te pardonnera pas la prochaine fois alors s'il te plait, je te le demande, ne prends plus ma défense,** dit Aphrodite d'un ton à la fois sérieux et peiné. Il ne veut pas que d'autres paient pour sa cruelle naïveté et son manque de remise en question.

 **\- Tu crois que j'vais t'écouter ! J'en ai rien à foutre Aph'. J'arrêterai quand il comprendra qu'il faut arrêter de te harceler ou alors quand tu seras consentant,** soupire le Cancer en articulant ses mains pour retrouver des sensations.

 **\- Parfois … faudrait que tu nous laisses te protéger,** marmonne tristement le bleu ciel alors qu'il serre les poings, sûrs de ses propos.

De là, on peut entendre un léger rire provenir de la bouche de Deathmask et chiffonnant les mèches de son cadet, ce bleu foncé n'est pas prêt de voir cela arriver.

De sa vie, personne ne l'a jamais protégé mais voir quelqu'un en parler, entendre ce genre d'hypothèse lui fait du bien et lui suffit amplement. Rien que l'idée de penser vouloir le protéger lui réchauffe ce cœur qu'il a si froid d'ordinaire alors, il n'a besoin de rien de plus.

 **\- Bon, maintenant, qui est partant pour s'entraîner ?** Demande Death' d'une voix enjouée et prêt à l'attaque –ou presque-.

 **\- Je n'ai rien contre te botter le cul, mais là ça serait un peu trop simple, alors tu vas gentiment fermer ta gueule et te reposer dans ton lit.**

Les mots que Shura souffle ont le don d'être honnête –peut-être un peu trop- et même s'il adore lui mettre une raclée là, il ne peut pas. Il le dit maladroitement mais, il ne peut décemment pas se battre contre un adversaire diminué qui en plus a pris la défense de leur ami. Donc avec ses mots, il dit à ce Cancer de se reposer et de revenir quand il sera d'attaque.

 **\- Tu penses que j'suis trop blessé pour te foutre une raclée ? Tu t'trompes Shura, même à l'agonie j'pourrais te foutre à terre tellement t'es nul,** se défend rapidement Deathmask alors que ses sourcils se froncent et que sa tête des mauvais jours arrive.

 **\- C'est ta fierté mal placée qui parle pour toi, là.**

Le Cancer s'éloigne d'Aphrodite pour faire face à Shura et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le Capricorne réussi à mettre à terre son éternel rival-ami.

Penché au-dessus de lui et un sourire transpirant la supériorité sur le visage, le vert réussit à garder son « compagnon de jeu » au sol et à l'énerver un peu plus en soufflant un mot ou deux. Des mots bien placés qui mettent en rogne un bleuté naturellement bougon. En réalité, outre le fait de pouvoir se montrer supérieur à Deathmask, Shura se montre sincèrement inquiet pour les blessures de l'autre même si cela ne se voit pas, ne se ressent pas.

 **\- Arrêtez tous les deux et Death', va te reposer. Tu pourras avoir ta revanche dans quelques temps,** finit par dire Aphrodite qui sépare les deux amis pour entraîner derrière lui son aîné et le mettre dans leur chambre.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Ce soir un petit voyage pour nos trois adolescents. Des vacances bien attendu et un petit jeu qui pourrait finir mal ou pas. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

C'est étonnant, il y a encore deux mois, Deathmask était détesté par tous les Dieux –et humains- et là, par un miracle qui ne s'explique pas, avec ses deux compères, il est envoyé aux sources chaudes.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en n'a aucune idées mais cela cache forcément quelque chose. Le prétexte de cette comédie ? Saga les veut loin du sanctuaire pour quelques jours.

Après une petite enquête faite par ses soins, il a découvert que le Verseau serait dans les parages mais cela n'expliquait pas la façon dont il avait été exclu n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas pour Deathmask, cette raison n'était pas valable.

Enfin pas valable ok mais, il ne va pas s'en plaindre non plus ! Après tout, des sources chaudes, c'est la première fois qu'il en visite et il hâte ! D'ailleurs, devant ces grandes portes en papier de riz, il attend les deux autres derrière lui qui ronchonnent d'un manque de sommeil certain.

 **\- Fermez-la et avancez !** Grogne le Cancer alors qu'une jeune femme les accueille d'un charmant sourire malgré la voix autoritaire entendue.

 **\- Messieurs, bienvenue dans notre humble auberge. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera bénéfique. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici,** soupire d'une voix fine cette brune aux yeux bleus alors qu'elle continue d'indiquer chaque lieu. **C'est une chambre pour trois personnes et si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous installer des paravents pour plus d'intimité. Les repas sont servis à neuf heures au matin, à partir de douze heures pour le déjeuner et le dîner peut vous être apporté dans la chambre si vous le souhaitez à partir de dix-neuf heures … Voici votre chambre. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

 **\- Non ! On va se débrouiller maintenant,** s'écrie vivement un bleu foncé bien trop énergique pour le bien de tous **. Oh si, les bains, est-ce qu'on-**

 **\- Il y a des bains publics en intérieur ouverts à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ainsi que des bains privés ouverts jusqu'à minuit. Dois-je vous en réserver un ?** Demande la jeune aubergiste heureuse de l'enthousiasme de son client.

 **\- S'vous plaît !**

Un bain est alors réservé pour vingt-et-une heures et laissant les jeunes s'installer et prendre leurs repères, elle s'en va sans bruit.

Déposant son paquetage dans un coin de la chambre, Deathmask déroule son futon, installe ceux de ses amis par la même occasion parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lever le petit doigt et ouvrant en grand la baie vitrée qui donne sur un paysage magnifique, ses grands yeux bleus semblent éblouis –même si personne ne peut voir cela … dommage-. Pour une fois, ce Cancer ne rumine pas, ne grogne pas, ne fait aucune remontrance et on pourrait même voir une aura chatoyante si on prenait le temps de l'inspecter.

Mais, le seul fait de voir Death' énergique irrite au plus haut point Shura, qui lui frappe l'arrière de la nuque.

 **\- Ferme-la, il t'arrive quoi l'imbécile,** soupire le vert alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le futon déroulé. **Et ferme ces portes, il fait froid.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde et m'touche pas ! Aph' tu fous quoi ?** Demande Death' en regardant le plus jeune s'étirer et peut-être s'assoupir au côté de l'abruti de Capricorne.

 **\- La route a été longue, j'suis fatigué et j'ai faim …** Marmonne Aphrodite en frottant ses yeux comme un enfant.

 **\- Dans ce cas, on devrait tout de suite essayer les bains pour manger par la suite !** Propose le Cancer qui espère au moins attirer son cadet.

 **\- Peut-être plus tard …**

 **\- Ok, vous m'soulez. M'emmerdez plus,** finit par cracher le plus grand des trois en s'échappant de la pièce avec des affaires sous le bras.

 **\- Il a quoi ce con, sérieux ?** Grogne Shura en regardant l'autre partir d'un pas lourd. **ç** **a te dit un petit somme, Aphro' ?**

 **\- Hm, d'accord …**

Son premier bain prit dans un _onsen_ , Deathmask en est plus que ravi. Un léger _yukata_ sur le dos et les cheveux encore un peu humide, tous auraient pensé le trouver beau si seulement quelqu'un l'avait regardé. Par la suite, il s'est rendu seul dans le réfectoire et assis à cette table, la jeune fille qui les a accueillis en fin d'après-midi le rejoint et lui dépose plusieurs plats.

Le sourire intérieur mais le rictus bien là, le Cancer compte bien se remplir l'estomac jusqu'à ce que du bruit ne se fasse entendre dans les couloirs et qu'il aperçoive –en plus des autres pensionnaires qui ne l'emmerdent pas- ses deux colocataires encore tout fatigués et lents.

Enfin bon, il décide aussi d'en faire abstraction et de commencer son repas en attrapant bol, baguette et viande ! Delà, il ne se prive plus de rien et goûte encore et encore les mets différents et il ne manque pas de questionner la jeune femme, du nom de Maria, sur tout ce qu'il peut avaler.

L'estomac repu, la pensée de profiter d'un bain privée se fait. Le Cancer essaie bien d'inviter ses deux compères à le suivre mais une fois de plus, il se fait lâchement jeter –voire même abandonner-.

Evidemment, cette chose ne le démoralise pas pour autant et y allant seul, ses muscles se relâchent complètement une fois englouti par l'eau bouillante du bain. Trempé jusqu'au menton, il reste contre ses pierres noires et les yeux fermés, il profite tout simplement.

Il avait sans doute pensé qu'Aphrodite aurait été euphorique de se retrouver dans un tel endroit et qu'il aurait pu le suivre dans sa lancée, ayant comme excuse de le surveiller mais au lieu de ça, ce bleu ciel s'est avéré amorphe et sans trop de joie de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.

Un soupir lui échappe alors et fixant le ciel sombre au-dessus de sa tête, il ferme les yeux… .

* * *

Le lendemain est un autre jour et aujourd'hui, Shura et Aphrodite sont en meilleure forme. Hier, le voyage les avait épuisés et comme ils étaient –pour eux- déjà en « vacances » ils avaient préféré se prélasser et ne se soucier de rien.

Bref, détendu et curieux de son environnement à présent, le vert vagabonde un peu partout et sans le savoir, il sème Aphrodite qui parcourait les couloirs avec lui. Il salue les quelques clients qu'il rencontre, consulte les horaires des bains et de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, il aperçoit son autre compère qui longe le jardin intérieur dans ce _yukata_ noir et au côté d'une jeune femme, celle qui les a accueillis hier, il lui semble. Cette image ne le dérange pas en soi, non, ce qui l'étonne, c'est qu'une inconnue puisse supporter ce fou.

Malgré lui, il suit les deux individus de loin et c'est bien le Deathmask qu'il connaît qui est occupé à rire légèrement, en tout cas un visage moins sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée et discuter tranquillement –sans crier ou s'énerver-.

Ça intrigue vraiment et ça énerve sûrement un peu parce que Deathmask ne sourit jamais avec eux ou alors si –seulement à Aphro'- mais une ou deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, rien de plus.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Shura n'aime pas cela. Ils l'ont peut-être abandonné pendant vingt-quatre heures mais de là à changer radicalement de comportement, y'a une limite. Il continue de les suivre discrètement –comme il a appris- puis une fois le Cancer parti dans les bains réservés aux hommes, le Capricorne ne perd pas une minute pour faire de même.

Avec ce qu'il a vu, il peut bien charrier une ou trois fois son ami et donner son avis par la même occasion.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux te faire cette fille ? Tu ne la trouves pas un peu jeune ?** Soupire Shura en prenant le casier au côté de son ami et en commençant à se déshabiller dans un léger sourire narquois.

 **\- Tiens, tu ne dors pas … étonnant,** souffle simplement Deathmask en ignorant purement ce vert et en rangeant son vêtement sans autre mot.

 **\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question … je dois en conclure que c'est déjà fait, c'est ça ? Et que tu es ici pour l'éviter parce qu'elle te suit partout maintenant,** demande au même titre que se renseigne Shura sur les agissements de chacun.

 **\- Ouais, ouais … t'as tout compris p'tit génie.**

Contre son gré, un tic lui vient et, légèrement désappointé, le vert ne peut s'empêcher de suivre du regard ce bleuté qui ne veut pas se battre –déjà- et qui fait tout pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Tous les deux en serviette, ils se dirigent sans mal vers les petites douches pour se laver avant de pouvoir profiter des bains et continuant de harceler encore et encore son aîné de quelques mois, doucement mais sûrement, Shura arrive à ses fins – c'est-à-dire : énerver le « molosse ».

Entre deux pièces, Deathmask fini par harponner le Capricorne et le plaquant au mur à portée, il le coince et le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne connaît pas encore le problème de cet empaffé mais il va vite le régler et retrouver cette légère curiosité qu'il a pour l'endroit depuis son arrivée.

 **\- C'est quoi ton souci cette fois ? Que j'sache, j't'ai pas emmerdé toi et Aph' hier alors lâche-moi, tu veux !** Grogne Death' en claquant bien les épaules de l'autre contre le bois verni.

 **\- Enfin !** S'égaille de nouveau Shura dans un nouveau souffle, même si ce « enfin » est dit comme un « enfin, tu fais attention à moi ». **Je ne t'emmerderais pas si tu me répondais …**

 **\- Tes questions sont chiantes comme toi, tu comprends ou tu veux que j'te l'explique autrement ?**

 **\- C'est comme ça que tu as séduit la petite aubergiste ?** S'exclame Shura non sans un léger sourire sournois et un regard franc –presque mauvais-.

 **\- Quoi, elle t'intéresse, c'est ça ?** **Parce que d'puis le début tu parles beaucoup d'elle.**

 **\- Non, non, non … ne te méprends pas. Je m'inquiète pour elle si ses goûts en matière d'hommes t'indiquent.**

 **\- Parce que tu te crois mieux peut-être ? T'es qu'un putain de connard, je-sais-tout et moqueur,** ne peut s'empêcher de cracher Death à son interlocuteur.

 **\- Dans tout ça, ça m'fait au moins deux qualités déjà … merci.**

 **\- J'vais te trancher pour de bon cette fois et tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui, fais donc et tu le regretteras le premier Death'.**

 **\- Ferme-la,** siffle le Cancer ne voulant pas être violent aujourd'hui même si c'est mal parti.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, je n'ai rien fait. S'il faut s'en prendre à une personne, ça serait toi. C'est toi qui ne réponds pas aux questions des autres, toi qui plaque les honnêtes gens contre des murs et toi qui insulte à tout va. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de détestable,** récite gaiement Shura, ravi de taquiner l'autre et le montrant de surcroît.

 **\- Je vais te-**

 **\- Dis, tu veux t'énerver pour quelque chose de réel à la place ?** Marmonne presque comme un secret ce vert en baissant la voix et en lui faisant une sorte de clin d'œil –qui a le don d'irriter un peu plus-. **Enerve-toi donc pour ça et lâche-moi, espèce de mammifère sans cervelle !**

De ses deux mains, il a attrapé la tête de Deathmask et dans une impulsion, il lui vole un baiser des plus durs et des plus revanchards avant de le rejeter loin de lui et d'entrer dans les bains à quelques mètres d'eux.

On aurait pu qualifier son acte de dédommagement pour la fois où cet abruti de Cancer lui avait fait le même coup mais qu'importe, cela a le don de rendre l'humeur –déjà joviale du vert encore plus écrasante et rayonnante. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui faisait taire cette bourrique, incapable de s'avouer vaincu et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

Au loin, on peut voir Deathmask réaliser la chose et s'il se dirige comme un seul homme vers sa prochaine victime, il ne pourra rien faire puisqu'il se fait harponner par le troisième de leur trio qui vient de faire son apparition. Evidemment, il tente bien de se dégager des bras d'Aphrodite qui lui enserrent l'abdomen mais en vain, l'autre est tenace et lui, au fond du gouffre !

 **\- Vous alliez vous amuser sans moi ?** Demande Aphrodite en « plongeant » pour rejoindre ce vert près du bord.

 **\- Sans doute, mais maintenant tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu as Deathmask, tu ne veux plus te baigner ?** Chantonne Shura à l'adresse de celui qui le fusille du regard.

A cette nouvelle provocation, le bleu foncé décide de mettre un pied à l'eau et une fois à la hauteur de ce vert, il tend sa main et tente de noyer celui-ci.

Il y arrive, plus ou moins, mais une fois remonté à la surface, une autre scène s'engage. D'abord un rire, celui d'Aphrodite, content de voir les joutes de ces deux-là comme à leur habitude et de leur bagarre. Ensuite un regard –en direction de ce Turquoise qui se moque ouvertement de Shura- et enfin, une bagarre générale.

Celle-ci s'installe presque naturellement. Les trois essaient de se « noyer », de s'éclabousser et finissent par, non pas oublier la petite altercation passée, mais par se prêter aux jeux de réelles vacances !

Pourquoi Shura a-t-il embrassé Death' cette fois-là ? Pour le faire taire assurément, pour le voir s'énerver et pour rendre ce coup qu'il avait déjà reçu. Qu'a pensé Deathmask de cette attaque vile ? Rien sur le moment, ou si, de l'énervement mais ensuite, autre chose est apparu. Un truc du genre « si tu veux jouer à ça, tu vas perdre ». Et ça, c'est un jeu que Shura n'aurait jamais dû engager !


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur Death' et Shura. Leur relation avance petit à petit et pas forcément en douceur. Mais avec eux c'est difficile. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Death' se leva avec une envie de pisser mémorable. Shura avait raison, il avait bien trop bu le soir d'avant. En parlant de ce Vert, il ne souvient pas l'avoir vu dans son lit. Où peut–il bien être ? Bah ! Peu importe, d'abord se vider et après le chercher. En sortant des toilettes, il fouina l'appartement. Un petit studio loué pour leur mission. Effectivement, le Grand Pope les avait convoqués lui et Shura et leur avait demandé de partir en mission pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce deux pièces. L'appartement contenait une chambre avec un lit qu'ils partageaient, un salon cuisine, une salle de bain et un toilette. En passant devant la salle d'eau, il vit un rai de lumière passer sous la porte. Il entendit ensuite l'eau de la douche couler. Il sourit, comprenant que le jeune adolescent de quinze ans avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Alors, il se souvint que depuis quelques mois, avec le vert, ils jouaient à un jeu et cette nuit c'était à lui de jouer. L'opportunité lui étant donnée il entra doucement dans la pièce en camouflant son énergie. Le spectacle que lui offrit l'autre le fit sourire encore plus. Son cadet était dos à lui se maintenant debout d'une main ferme contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau se déversait sur lui, mais ce qui plut le plus au Cancer fut le mouvement que faisait l'autre main du plus jeune. Il s'avança vers lui et le poussa en avant le boquant contre le mur. Ensuite, il agrippa la main et le sexe de l'autre en même temps et l'aida à se masturber.

 **\- Alors, besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Fais chier, lâche-moi !** Ordonna Shura, surpris de voir Death'. **Je peux le faire tout seul.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Cela fait un moment que tu es là. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire. C'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras avec les filles ou les garçons.**

 **\- Dégage !** cria Shura, énervé.

 **\- Non.** Après cette réponse directe Death' tira la tête en arrière du vert et lui vola un baiser. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils avaient besoin de contact. Death' voulait s'amuser et Shura se sentir bien. **Ne sois pas bête, ce ne sont que des contacts humains et rien d'autre. De plus, tu le désires autant que moi. On en a besoin quelquefois.**

Sur ces paroles il retourna le vert et lui fit face. Il releva les deux bras de son prisonnier et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête contre le carrelage du mur. Puis, de sa main libre, il entreprit de donner du plaisir à son compagnon.

Shura se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas montrer le plaisir que l'autre lui donnait. Depuis que leur jeu avait réellement commencé aux sources chaudes, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des baisers volés ou quelques attouchements gênants mais rien de tel. Il trouvait son partenaire très doué mais il était inconcevable de le lui avouer.

Death' en avait marre de ne pas entendre Shura crier alors il cessa de le masturber et agrippa sa mâchoire. Il lui vola un nouveau baiser et de sa langue il ravagea sa bouche jusqu'à qu'il halète. Il reprit alors la masturbation et lui mordit la clavicule, faisant hurler Shura. Enfin, il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Il relâcha une main de son prisonnier. Il s'amusa de voir celui-ci le repousser sans y arriver.

 **\- Je vois que tu aimes quand c'est sauvage. Je m'en souviendrai et puis cesse de te fatiguer pour rien ! Aide-moi ! con-tact hum-ain,** articula bien Death'.

Shura rougit mais suivit les ordres. Se débattre ne servait à rien et malgré tout il était au bord de la jouissance. Alors, d'une main hésitante, mais surtout réticente à suivre un ordre, il mit sa main sur le caleçon de Death'. Celui-ci l'aida à le baisser et les deux hommes se masturbèrent l'un, l'autre. Mais juste avant leur libération Death' fit lâcher Shura et d'une main prit les deux sexes qui en entrant en contact firent gémir de plaisir le Capricorne. Le Cancer libéra la seconde main de son compagnon afin de lui passer une main autour de la taille, pour le maintenir debout. Shura, lui, s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Deathmask et il planta ses ongles dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux hommes jouirent. L'aîné des deux se recula laissant l'autre glisser le long de la paroi et s'en alla.

 **\- Rejoins-moi quand tu pourras marcher, petite nature.**

 **\- Va chier, enfoiré, la prochaine fois …**

Mais sa phrase ne fut jamais entendue par Death' qui avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Deux jours plus tard, ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire sans avoir reparlé de cette nuit-là. Shura avait juste été se coucher sans un mot. Ils firent leur rapport et repartirent chacun dans leur temple.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un chapitre un peu rude. Oui les deux sont pas très doux entre eux et là ils ne le sont pas du tout. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Une nouvelle fois, Shura et Death' étaient partis en mission ensemble. Le Grand Pope savait que les deux ne s'aimaient guère mais sur les conseils avisés de Saga, il avait pris le parti de les contraindre à travailler ensemble, car niveau assassin, ils étaient les meilleurs. Alors quand ils faisaient abstractions de leurs différends, leur travail d'équipe était parfait. C'est pour cela qu'une fois de plus, ils étaient bloqués ensemble dans un studio. Où une fois de plus, ils devaient partager le même lit, dans la seule chambre de l'appartement.

 **\- Tu es rentré bien tôt, encore un échec ?** se moqua Shura.

 **\- Lâche-moi !** Le défia du regard Death'.

 **\- Oh, elle t'a laissé en plan et tu es en manque. Moi par contre, je me suis bien amusé et je l'ai comblé.**

 **\- A la bonne heure, maintenant, ferme la !** Cracha alors le Cancer.

 **\- Pourquoi ça fait quoi deux, trois peut être quatre fois que tu te fais planter au dernier moment ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne seras plus apte à satisfaire qui que ce soit. En fait, je suis le meilleur.**

 **\- Tu crois ? Toi depuis que tu as fêté tes seize ans, je te trouve de plus en plus arrogant,** sourit malicieusement Deathmask en se relevant et en allant droit vers Shura. **Tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'entraînement et puis au fond le meilleur moyen de savoir qui est le meilleur d'entre nous ou si je suis encore apte à satisfaire quelqu'un, c'est de le faire ensemble.**

Shura n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Cancer se jeta sur lui. Il le projeta sur le lit face contre le matelas. Il attacha ses mains dans son dos à l'aide de sa ceinture. Il arracha tous ses vêtements avec rapidité et se déshabilla à son tour. Il maintenait fermement Shura au lit qui se débattait. Il tira sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa.

 **\- T'inquiète, ça va pas être agréable quelques minutes et après tu vas en redemander. Je me souviens que tu aimes ça quand c'est fait à la dure,** rigola Death'.

 **\- Fous-moi la paix !** Ordonna le Capricorne en essayant de repousser l'homme qui le surplombait. Il sentait son érection sur ses fesses. Il n'allait pas faire cela quand même, jamais il n'accepterait. **Dégage !** cracha-t-il.

 **\- Non ? faut que je me vide et ton cul sera parfait. Je t'avais dit de la fermer,** gronda le Cancer en manque de sexe.

 **\- Death' haaaa !** Cria Shura qui se fit pénétrer sans ménagement.

Ensuite, Shura mordit un coussin non loin de lui et retint ses cris de douleurs. Death', lui, mordit la nuque de son amant et fit glisser ses mains sur tout son corps. Il découvrit le torse de son compagnon à l'aide de sa pulpe puis il alla jouer avec ses boutons de chair qui durcissaient à chacune de ses pénétrations. Il alla ensuite explorer son entrejambe de l'une de ses mains et y découvrit l'érection plus que naissante de son amant d'une nuit. L'autre avait beau lui dire qu'il le haïssait, il y prenait du plaisir sinon pourquoi son bassin se mettait-il à se déhancher et à suivre ses mouvements, l'incitant à aller plus vite.

 **\- Arrête de te plaindre, je suis sûr que personne ne t'a donné autant de plaisir de toute ta vie,** fanfaronna Death'.

 **\- Enfoiré !**

 **\- Oui, oui mais tu sens comme tu es dur dans ma main.**

 **\- Je te hais** dit une fois de plus Shura avant de laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir qui rendit fier le Cancer.

Il se mut encore plus vite en lui. Lui arrachant des cris de contentement. Pour la première fois il pouvait y aller à fond et l'homme sous lui y prenait du plaisir. Lui, il ne le casserait pas, il ne l'enverrait pas à l'hôpital, alors il pouvait se donner à fond et le faire hurler de plaisir. Il se vida dans ses entrailles, grognant d'une pure satisfaction. Ensuite, il se retira de son compagnon et le retourna face à lui. Il le contempla, il le trouva désirable. Le vert était essoufflé, les joues rouges ainsi que les yeux avec des larmes coincées dans ses cils et roulant sur sa joue. Son érection toujours debout. Il vit les jambes de l'autre écartées et de par les mains toujours liées dans son dos, son fessier relevé. De celui-ci s'écoulait son propre sperme.

 **\- Putain Shu', que tu peux être chiant mais tout aussi désirable.**

 **\- Va chier !** répondit le Capricorne après avoir tiqué à ce surnom de Shu'.

 **\- Non sans dec', t'a-t-on déjà dit combien tu donnais envie de te satisfaire ?**

\- …

Shura prit peur, une lueur sauvage de pure luxure s'éveilla dans le regard du Cancer. Personne ne lui avait dit cela en effet, et personne ne l'avait amené aussi près de l'orgasme. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes, mais avait toujours été le « _mâle dominant_ » comme il aimait le dire. Mais avec lui, il ne l'était pas. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied, mais jamais il ne le dirait. Il arrivait à peine à le concevoir. Accepter d'aimer se faire prendre était pour lui difficile, mais encore plus par ce rustre, par ce sauvage. D'y penser cela l'excita, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'autre. Il vit la main de celui-ci caresser son érection puis aller jouer avec son anus. Death' releva sa main pleine de sperme qui dégoulinait de ses entrailles. Il rougit à cette pensée. Il sentit alors une chose dure s'introduire en lui, il comprit que c'étaient les doigts du Cancer. Celui-ci toucha directement sa prostate, cela le fit se cambrer et il aperçut l'air triomphant de l'autre. Il allait l'insulter quand la bouche de l'autre se colla à la sienne avant de disparaître et de gober d'un seul coup sa hampe dressée fièrement. Il agrippa les draps sous lui et hurla comme jamais. « _Bon dieu que ce connard est doué_ » fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de partir dans les méandres du plaisir. Il jouit peu de temps après dans la bouche de Death' qui se releva avec un sourire triomphant.

 **\- Alors c'est qui le meilleur ?** fanfaronna l'aîné.

 **\- Je te hais.**

 **\- Mais je t'ai fait voir des étoiles ?**

 **\- Va chier.**

Même maintenant, cet idiot de Capricorne le défiait, et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Il releva ses jambes et le pénétra puis s'allongea sur lui. Après il délivra ses mains. Shura vint le frapper dans son dos, alors il rigola.

 **\- Je te libère si tu te calmes et répond à ma question. C'est qui le meilleur ?**

 **\- Je te surpasserai la prochaine fois,** cracha Shura.

 **\- Ce qui veux dire que « oui »,** sourit Death'. Alors il se retira et glissa sur le côté. **Demain tu dors, je m'occupe de tout. Pas besoin d'être deux pour ça. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, si tu me réponds je te reprends, j'en suis encore capable. Maintenant, bonne nuit.**

Shura voulait le frapper mais il n'en avait plus la force, alors il se rendormit.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre assez hot entre nos deux chevaliers. Ils ne sont toujours pas sur le voie de la douceur mais peu à peu ils se domptent. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Aphrodite était partie en mission et Shura s'ennuyait ferme dans son temple. Il décida donc d'aller embêter son compagnon du quatrième temple. De plus, il devait prendre une revanche sur lui. Quelques mois plus tôt Death' l'avait pris par surprise en le baisant, il était tant qu'il lui rende la pareille. C'est que cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait pas fait. Il était en manque et le Grand Pope avait interdit toute sortie non autorisée. Alors il allait se servir de lui pour se satisfaire, ce ne serait que justice pour la dernière fois. Il avait bien réfléchi au moment où y allait. Lui l'avait bien pris quand il était fatigué, alors il ferait de même. A cette heure-ci, il rentrait toujours d'un entraînement exténuant. Il allait lui montrer la frustration qu'il avait ressentie cette fois-là. Il s'était faufilé à pas feutrés et l'avait regardé se déshabiller – tout en se mettant en condition- avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il agrippa son bras et le ramena violemment sur le lit.

 **\- Alors, fatigué mon grand,** sourit-il narquoisement en venant le surplomber. **T'inquiète, ça va pas être agréable quelques minutes et après tu vas en redemander. Je me souviens que tu aimes ça quand c'est fait à la dure,** susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Death' en reprenant les mots exacts que l'autre lui avaient dit en riant l'autre fois.

Après cette annonce et sans cérémonie, il écarta ses cuisses et le pénétra d'une seule poussée, le faisant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alors Shura sourit, il était si heureux de pouvoir le dominer à son tour, il allait lui montrer qui était le maître de la situation. Que lui aussi pouvait être un homme, un vrai. Alors il se déhancha encore et encore dans ses entrailles. Jusqu'à la libération. Quand ce fut fini, il se retira et se tourna pour partir, quand il entendit un rire démoniaque. Il fit volte-face et vit Death' mort de rire le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était assis nu sur le lit avec son sperme qui se répandait devant lui. Une vision des plus splendide et effrayante. Il allait se reculer quand l'autre bougea, le glaçant sur place de son aura menaçante. Elle n'était ni meurtrière, ni amicale, juste primaire. Un fauve avançant lentement vers sa proie. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, cela n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sa démarche était féline, prédatrice et dominatrice. Il lui tourna autour, le reniflant tel un animal sentant sa proie, voulant se délecter de sa peur, de son parfum. Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Cancer et une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Cela fit trembler Shura. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la peur, de l'appréhension ou du désir. Non sûrement pas ça, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il sentit les doigts de Death' le déshabiller et se balader sur son épiderme qui se mit encore plus à frémir. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux et une voix suave se fit entendre dans son oreille.

 **\- Tu es persuadé d'être un homme car tu m'as pris, mais veux-tu que je te montre ce que c'est que d'être un homme ?**

Shura voulu bouger et fuir, mais il ne put faire aucun geste. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'homme le touchant. En un instant, il se trouva plaqué au lit et la bête au-dessus de lui l'observait. Il sourit à l'idée de pensée à Death' comme à un animal sauvage et féroce. De penser qu'il se devait de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, mais en même temps il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était devant un humain, alors il lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans le visage. Death' ne bougea pas et grogna même de satisfaction.

 **\- Enfoiré, tu … je ne veux plus perdre.**

 **\- Tu as déjà perdu,** claqua la voix froide de Death' avant de retourner Shura face contre le lit et de le pénétrer sans ménagement.

 **\- Sois doux,** hurla le Capricorne.

 **\- Comme si tu l'avais été ? Tu entres chez moi, tu t'amuses avec mon corps et tu me laisses en plan. Hors de question !** Trancha la voix du Cancer.

Death' passa une bonne heure à faire hurler de plaisir le dixième gardien du Sanctuaire et à se satisfaire d'être un excellent amant. Il avait sa fierté et même si d'habitude, il ne se souciait pas du ressenti des autres. Les rares fois où il l'avait fait avec lui il avait pris du plaisir à le satisfaire car avec, lui il n'avait pas à se retenir et il adorait ça.

Shura hurlait entre frustration, dégoût, rancœur et plaisir. Putain comment pouvait-il autant apprécier de le faire avec lui, il était fou. Mais si folie il y avait alors tant pis, il s'y abandonnerait encore et encore, jusqu'à la mort. Car il avait bien compris que personne d'autre que ce sale type ne pourrait le combler autant dans l'acte sexuel pur.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **La suite de leur jeunesse à tous. Un épisode que tout le monde à vue, mais cette fois-ci vécut dans le sanctuaire. C'est une des idées auxquelles on a pensé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Death' était assis sur une chaise. Il regardait Shura dormir. L'homme sursautait dans son sommeil. Death' se remémora les dernières heures dans le Sanctuaire.

 _Le soir d'avant, une sirène avait retenti dans tout le domaine d'Athéna. Tous les Ors présents s'étaient précipités dans le treizième temple._

 _ **\- Partez immédiatement à la recherche d'Aiolos, il a tenté de tuer Athéna. Je l'ai mise en sécurité, mais vous allez tuer ce traître.**_

 _Tous partirent alors à sa recherche. Quelques heures plus tard, Death' et Aphrodite étaient revenus bredouilles mais ils avaient entendu des hurlements dans la salle du trône. Certains venaient de Shura, d'autres du Grand Pope. Ils accélérèrent le pas et ouvrirent à la volée les portes. Ils tombèrent sur un Capricorne plaqué au sol et le Grand Pope le rouant de coup et hurlant sur lui._

 _ **\- Comment ça tu l'as blessé à mort mais pas tué ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je veux son cadavre.**_

 _ **\- Grand Pope arrêtez,**_ _s'écria Aphrodite en essayant de les séparer._

 _Pendant ce temps, le Cancer aida le Capricorne à se relever. Il vit le Grand Pope et Aphrodite discuter ensemble quelques instants. Ensuite, le Poisson vint vers eux._

 _ **\- Allons le coucher dans son lit,**_ _fit Aphrodite._

 _Le sanctuaire était silencieux. Dans la dixième maison zodiacale, seuls les sanglots de son maître résonnaient. Le quatrième gardien regarda le douzième laver leur frère et soigner ses blessures._

 _ **\- Tout ce sang sur mes mains,**_ _se lamentait Shura._ _ **Son sang, mon dieu, j'ai tué Aiolos.**_

 _ **\- Chut dors !**_ _le réconforta Aphrodite._ _ **Je vais devoir retourner auprès du Grand Pope,**_ _murmura-t-il à Death'._

 _ **\- Non, il est…**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais c'est la seule raison qui a fait qu'il l'ait laissé partir.**_

 _Alors, il l'avait laissé partir et avait veillé sur le sommeil de Shura. Au petit, matin le Poisson avait refait surface afin de dire que tout aller bien pour lui, avant de repartir se coucher._

 **\- Death', Death' tu m'entends ?**

 **\- Hm … ouais. Shura, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr…** s'exclame-t-il dans un réflexe, puis avoue lâchement la vérité par la suite. **Non … non je-**

 **\- Tout va bien,** le rassura Death' en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Shura s'assit à son tour et regarda ses mains avec peur. Il tremblait. Le Cancer prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as suivi les ordres.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dû,** murmura Shura. **Tu dois savoir le Grand Pope a menti, quand j'ai tué Aiolos … il … portait un bébé. Alors que notre maître a dit qu'Athéna était saine et sauve dans le sanctuaire … Je …**

 **\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi !** ordonna Death'. **Tu as dix-sept ans et tu es un homme, on a fait un serment il y a peu et on doit le respecter.**

 **\- Mais …**

 **\- Ça suffit ! On a prêté allégeance au Grand Pope, à Saga. On a promis de se taire et de le servir au nom d'Athéna. On a couvert le meurtre de Shion et l'usurpation du titre de Grand Pope par Saga. Alors maintenant, quoi qu'il dise, on le suit. Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il fera savoir qu'Aiolos a voulu tuer Athéna et qu'en héros, tu as tué ce traître. De plus, pour le bien d'Athéna, elle sera gardée au fin fond du treizième temple et personne ne devra la voir sauf lui. Alors, on s'en tient à ça. Shura, nous sommes ses assassins et nous le servirons jusqu'à notre mort comprends-tu ?**

 **\- Oui … mh, tu as raison.**

Deathmask ne répondit rien, à la place il embrassa doucement Shura sur les lèvres. Un baiser plein de tendresse ou du moins le plus qu'il pouvait. Il fit glisser le Capricorne dans les draps et l'y rejoint, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient des relations Death' fit l'amour à Shura avec douceur. Tellement que Shura fut surprit quand le Cancer lui fit lécher ses doigts pendant qu'il lui faisait une fellation et qu'il ne sentit pas ensuite les doigts entrer en lui. Il regarda alors son compagnon se redresser et s'empaler sur son phallus. Death' fit des va et viens sur le sexe de Shura et le Capricorne feula de plaisir. Cela prit quelques minutes avant que les deux hommes ne jouissent puis le Cancer les rallongea bien confortablement et ils s'endormirent pour quelques heures.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Un chapitre sur Shura et ses pensées. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz à dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Il a maintenant vingt et un ans et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a mûri.

Il travaille consciencieusement, ne discute plus les ordres et réussit ses missions avec ou sans aide. Depuis cette nuit qui l'a marqué plus que prévu, depuis qu'il a tué Aiolos, il s'est juré d'écouter et d'exécuter les ordres sans penser et sans redire et jusqu'à présent, cette chose lui a plutôt bien réussi.

Évidemment, ce petit changement l'a rendu un peu plus distant, un peu plus secret mais pas avec sa fratrie. Il n'a jamais pu les tromper et même s'il s'est endurci avec les épreuves, il n'a jamais pu se résigner à cacher quoi que ce soit à Aphrodite ou –dans un autre genre, à Deathmask.

Là, rentrant d'une mission après deux semaines éloignées du sanctuaire, il retrouve les joies de ses appartements et de ses draps frais. Personne n'est encore venu le déranger mais bon, comme nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est peut-être normal.

Allongé, les bras en croix et les jambes dans le vide, Shura fixe ce plafond au-dessus de sa tête et soupirant d'aise, il chasse d'un revers de main tout ce qui l'emmerde.

Maintenant de retour au sanctuaire et parce que tout est calme ces temps-ci, il se permet de croire qu'il aura une permission de sortie.

Saga la lui donnera peut-être, et il en serait plus que ravi puisque quelqu'un l'attend à l'extérieur des murs. Il a arrêté cet acharnement avec Deathmask, ces parties de jambes en l'air sans sens pour se trouver quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui le comprend et il a sûrement trouvé. En tout cas, il est amoureux et c'est le principal.

Elle est jolie, elle a les cheveux blonds comme les blés, de grands yeux verts, de jolies courbes et un joli prénom aussi –Aki-. Ils se sont rencontrés au hasard d'une rue, Shura l'a aidée à la guider puisqu'elle venait de débarquer en ville et par la suite, ils en sont venus à se voir régulièrement. C'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux et ça lui réchauffe le cœur à un point … que personne ne pourrait imaginer. Tout est facile avec elle pour lui, rien ne dérange et tout se fait toujours. Evidemment au lit ce n'est pas bestial et si ce petit point l'embêtait au début – à cause des manières du Cancer - maintenant, il s'est réhabitué à la normalité et ça lui va. Il est doux avec elle, gentil, souriant et elle ne le « casse » pas. Avec tout ce qui a pu se passer durant ces années, elle est bien pour lui … C'est tranquille avec elle.

 **\- Shura, tu es rentré ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dans ma chambre, tu le fais d'habitude,** intervint Aphrodite qui montre également sa présence dans la pièce.

 **\- Aph', désolé mais j'avais pas le courage d'aller plus loin.**

 **\- Pas grave … Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ? Pas trop dur ?** Se renseigne le Poisson en se déposant au côté de son ami.

 **\- Ça a été, rien de trop compliqué en soi. Et pour toi ? J'ai entendu dire que le grand Pope t'avait demandé de rassembler des informations pour son compte,** soupire à son tour Shura en se redressant et en inspectant son ami de toujours lui semble-t-il.

 **\- Hm oui, j'ai dû user de mes charmes mais j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais ! Avec ça, Saga devrait être tranquille.**

 **\- Ouais … j'sais à quel point tu peux être doué quand tu t'y mets sérieusement. Un truc à m'dire Aphrodite ?** Questionne alors le Capricorne en apercevant son ami pensif mais surtout occupé à triturer ses doigts.

 **\- Non, c'est rien, seulement … j'ai remarqué des choses de plus en plus flagrantes à propos de Saga.**

 **\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? T'sais si tu m'dis que tu t'es encore disputé avec lui, ça m'étonnera pas.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je crois qu'il aime Camus. Ce n'sont que des soupçons mais tu sais, à chaque fois qu'il est là, il se comporte différemment. Devant lui, il est toujours si … si prévenant.** Se confie Aphrodite à son ami.

 **\- C'est possible, j'en sais rien … tu sais que j'ai jamais réussi à cerner Saga. Sinon, il est où l'autre abruti ? Ça fait un moment que j'l'ai pas vu.** S'informe à présent ce vert sur le troisième qui forme leur trio diabolique.

 **\- Sur le terrain, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti … tu l'sais non.**

 **\- Ouais, ça doit bien faire quelques mois que j'l'ai pas vu et tu trouves pas que c'est beaucoup plus calme quand il n'est pas là ?** Sourit Shura à la fin de sa phrase.

 **\- C'est méchant, mais tu n'as pas tort. Tu crois qu'il va bien ?** S'inquiète légèrement Aphrodite en attendant une réponse honnête.

 **\- Ça va toujours pour lui, t'en fais pas pour ça. Pis, il n'envoie pas de rapport ?**

 **\- Saga le lui a interdit apparemment, question de sécurité ou quelque chose du genre.**

 **\- Ok. Tu crois que j'pourrais sortir demain ?** Essaie à présent de savoir ce Capricorne en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur son lit.

 **\- Je pense … J'peux rester ici ce soir ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie … Bonne nuit Aph'** , lance Shura dans un bâillement.

 **\- Bonne nuit, Shura.**

Les deux s'enfoncent dans ce lit encore froid et se couvrant de la couette, ils comptent bien passer une bonne nuit.

Deathmask enchaîne les missions depuis près de trois mois et dans le souvenir de Shura, celui-ci ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il préfère se tenir éloigner de Saga et qu'il peut découper autant de personne qu'il le veut.

Au début, Shura se souvient que cet abruti de Cancer se moquait de lui quand il a annoncé sortir officiellement avec une femme -c'était il y a six mois- et petit à petit les blagues se sont estompées pour ne laisser que des conversations normales, voir vides. Deathmask n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que cette fille ne le satisferait jamais sexuellement et comme pour lui donner tort, Shura a appris à aimer la manière douce avec une femme. Ensuite, Saga a commencé à envoyer Deathmask un peu partout et depuis, plus rien.

… Enfin, qui se plaindrait de ne plus croiser ce pervers psychopathe ? Personne. Sur une dernière pensée pour sa petite amie, Shura sourit et à hâte de voir le jour se lever. Hâte de retrouver les bras de son amie.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018. Que vos vœux se réalisent et qu'elles soient pleines de bonne lecture.**

 **Un petit chapitre sur le retour du Cancer et encore un tête à tête entre lui et Shura. Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Il rentre après plus de six mois de mission aux confins du monde et débarquant sur le port, il observe pendant une seconde son environnement.

Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est un ou deux marchands de plus. Continuant son petit tour des environs, il finit par amorcer un premier pas et se dirigeant maintenant vers le sanctuaire, il y marchera jusqu'à y être arrivé.

Ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé, son regard est devenu un peu plus froid encore et sa carrure a elle aussi légèrement augmentée. Une espèce de baluchon sur l'épaule, sa route sera longue et après quelques heures, il se retrouve devant les grandes portes du sanctuaire.

Poussant celle-ci, personne ne le salue et il ne salue personne en retour, il se dirige simplement vers le bureau du grand Pope pour donner son rapport et faire un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

Il reste dans ce bureau pendant près d'une heure et une fois sorti de là, il rejoint son temple pour déposer ses affaires et prendre une douche bien méritée. Trempé après la vingtaine de minutes passées, il s'enroule dans un essuie-main et s'arrête sur le bas de sa porte.

 **\- J'ai vu que tu étais de retour, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas tout d'suite monté !** S'avance Aphrodite en faisant le tour de son ami et en l'inspectant minutieusement. **Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé là ? Depuis quand tu as cette cicatrice dans le dos ?**

 **\- Un p'tit bout d'temps maintenant … Et j'ai préféré venir ici avant.** Explique Deathmask en s'essuyant ses presque longues mèches.

 **\- Mh, d'accord. Tu restes ici maintenant pas vrai ? Tu n'vas pas repartir, j'ai demandé à Saga et il m'a dit que non.**

 **\- Si tu connais d'jà la réponse pourquoi tu m'l'as poses !?**

 **\- Euh … parce que … j'sais pas, pour avoir confirmation.** Se justifie le Poisson pas très sûr de lui. **Shura devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, donc tu pourras tout nous expliquer.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai simplement du tué des gens, rien d'plus, la routine quoi.**

Le bleu ciel acquiesce sans pouvoir faire autrement et continuant de fixer son ami plus un mot n'est échangé.

Deathmask s'habille peu de temps après, étire ses muscles qui roulent sous sa peau et se pose devant la fenêtre pour épier l'extérieur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Aphrodite ne sait pas quoi dire à son ami. Il n'aime pas ce blanc qui s'installe entre eux mais il n'arrive pas à changer cela … N'arrive pas réengager la conversation.

 **\- Alors, le chevalier des bacs à sable est d'retour à c'qu'on m'a dit !** Chantonne gaiement Shura en se moquant légèrement –ou beaucoup- et en trottinant jusqu'à la chambre puisqu'il ne voit personne au salon. **Aphro' déjà là !**

Le nouveau venu examine ces deux amis, l'un plus que l'autre puisqu'il aperçoit des changements et remarquant les quelques signes que le Poisson lui fait –en silence et discrètement- le vert reprend la parole.

 **\- Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins, ça mange pas d'pain ! Hé l'abruti d'service, t'as grillé deux/trois neurones là-bas ou quoi ?!** Rouspète le Capricorne en se laissant s'irriter de cette passivité.

 **\- Ferme-la et si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais bien mieux sans t'entendre geindre à longueur de journée,** siffle Deathmask en se retournant ce qui, sans le vouloir, laisse un instant coi ce vert qui reconnaît difficilement son aîné.

 **\- Mouais, bon au moins t'as pas perdu ta langue, c'est d'jà ça. Alors comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **\- Normal,** soupire Death'.

 **\- Dis-le si on t'emmerde surtout,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire le Capricorne non sans lancer un regard noir.

 **\- Ben si tu l'sais c'est bon dans ce cas … !**

 **\- Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? On voulait que tu voies des visages amicaux pour que tu t'sentes bien et à l'aise pour ton retour,** argumente le vert qui retrouve ses joutes qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

 **\- Si c'était pour voir ta tête, c'était pas la peine.**

 **\- Tu dis ça mais au fond tu ne le penses pas. Pour la peine on reste ici ce soir, pas vrai Aph' ?!** Prend à témoin ce bleuté qui les écoutait depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- Bien sûr ! On ne va pas te laisser seul, Death' !**

Sur cette bonne résolution et sous les grognements du Cancer, les deux investissent les lieux et de là, une joyeuse petite dispute se fait.

L'un râle, l'autre se moque et le troisième argumente. Enfin, ils sont de nouveau trois et ça rend le dernier de la fratrie heureux. La fin de journée se passe ainsi, les trois se disputent ou s'ignorent, dînent ensemble et s'enquiquinent puis finalement, quand l'heure de se coucher se montre, ils rejoignent un lit qui n'a plus servit depuis pas mal de temps et se couvre de cette couette froide et pourtant bienfaitrice.

Collé contre Shura, Aphrodite trouve rapidement le sommeil. Entre les deux, le Capricorne se détend et si un bras entrave les mouvements du Poisson ce n'est pas très grave, ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Et de l'autre côté, un Deathmask qui fixe un plafond sombre sans trouver le sommeil. Ça fait un petit moment maintenant qu'il ne trouve plus le sommeil, pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas trop, à cause de son côté presque psychopathe qui s'est un peu plus éveillé ou à cause de tous ses morts qui essaient de le hanter … mouais ça l'fait pas trop parce qu'il s'en fout de tous ceux qu'il peut ou va devoir tuer, non, il faut juste qu'il se cogne un bon coup la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il ne doit pas inquiéter Aphrodite, il sait comment il est et … il préfère ne pas l'alarmer inutilement.

* * *

Il est tard ce soir-là et comme depuis son retour, il erre un peu dans sa chambre, à la fenêtre. Il ne pense ou presque, ne réfléchit à rien ou pas … non, en réalité, il cherche seulement un truc pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Il se dit que c'est pas normal d'autant aimer tuer, qu'il est anormal d'aimer l'odeur du sang, de perdre la tête sur un champ de bataille et de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et en même temps, il se sent bien comme ça. Vivant quand il prend la vie et ça, il est sûr que personne ne peut comprendre. Qu'on pourrait avoir peur de lui –encore plus, que ce Poisson pourrait prendre peur, lui qui a mis du temps à l'adopter et ça l'emmerde plus que nécessaire.

Mais bon, finir seul ne l'a jamais dérangé non plus, on le rejette toujours, c'est ce qu'on lui a toujours promis alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entête à être apprécié, juste un peu ? Pourquoi ça l'emmerde d'être vu comme un monstre par ces deux-là ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? … Death…** marmonne un Shura à demi-réveillé par la disparition de cette grande source de chaleur et qui se redresse légèrement pour voir l'ombre de son ami dans la chambre.

 **\- Rien, rendors-toi,** souffle l'appelé sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui.

Soupirant de cette réponse tellement prévisible, le Capricorne éloigne légèrement le corps endormi d'Aphrodite et quittant le lit sans fausse note, il rejoint le plus grand – et le plus con.

De là, le clair de lune s'installe sur lui et, observant les traits fatigués et tendus de ce bleuté, Shura souffle pour lui-même. Depuis son retour, l'autre n'est plus dans son assiette et s'il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit, ça l'emmerde que ce Cancer ne réponde plus à ses piques. L'emmerde qu'il n'essaie même plus de s'intégrer aux conversations, qu'il ne le harcèle plus ou mette en garde ce Poisson.

 **\- Tu peux parler si tu veux, j'dirai rien,** murmure Shura en se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 **\- Pas besoin.**

 **\- Ok,** soupire le vert en fixant le sol durant une seconde ou deux. **Tu sais, j'ai lu le compte rendu que Saga a fait de toi et de tes missions, je sais que c'est confidentiel etc mais j'en ai rien à foutre … T'en as tué du monde,** fini par dire Shura en repensant au nombre à quatre chiffres.

 **\- Hm. Si t'as un truc à dire, fais-le ou alors dégage et rendors-toi,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire un Deathmask se sentant déjà jugé et attendant sa sentence.

 **\- Très bien, j'sais pas trop ce qui t'emmerde mais tu vois, en lisant ça j'ai eu la confirmation que tu étais bel et bien un monstre assoiffé de sang,** se moque le vert dans un fin sourire que l'autre ne voit pas puisqu'il serre les poings. **Bon, ça ne change pas l'image que j'ai de toi, alors faudrait pas que t'attrapes une conscience maintenant. Ça t'va pas de réfléchir à ce que tu fais. Toi, t'es seulement doué pour exécuter alors laisse-moi le rôle de la tête et à Aph' celui des charmes. C'est comme ça qu'on joue depuis le début donc ne change pas ça, ça ferait peur.**

La confession faite, Death' sent un poids partir de son cœur –ou de sa tête. L'autre se moque de lui, le voit déjà comme un monstre et pourtant, il n'a pas peur. Il lui demande même de rester comme ça, de ne pas changer…

Regardant en biais son cadet de quelques mois, un léger rictus se forme sur ses lèvres et retrouvant cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, le Cancer s'avoue vaincu et rassuré.

 **\- Un monstre, hein … tu veux que j'te montre de quoi la bête est capable ?** Susurre alors Deathmask sur un ton de défi que reconnaît sans problème ce vert qui s'est fait happer quelques mèches et approcher.

 **\- J'le sais déjà et puis ce n'est pas le moment, nous n'sommes pas seuls,** dit Shura, se prenant à ce jeu qu'il n'a plus eu depuis longtemps. Au moins pendant ces quelques minutes ce bleuté est de nouveau lui-même et il aime ça… Préfère ça.

 **\- Une invitation ? Ta petite copine ne te satisfait d'jà plus ?**

 **\- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités mais bon, je crois n'avoir jamais vu ta « bestialité »,** marmonne-t-il pour n'être entendu que de lui et en mimant les guillemets de son mot pour taquiner un peu plus. **Une bête, tu crois pas que tu t'vantes un peu trop !** Rajoute-t-il plus pour lui-même.

 **\- Ho, vraiment ? J'te prends quand tu veux,** souffle sur le même ton de la confidence et de défi un Death' très sérieux et peut-être un peu désireux, puisque ça fait un bout d'temps qu'il n'a touché personne.

 **\- Dans ton état de fatigue, j'risque pas grand-chose, à la limite que tu t'endormes sur moi.**

 **\- Fais ton fier tant que tu l'peux, j'te promets de t'mettre à genoux.**

 **\- Hn, une promesse, j'attends de voir ça ! Enfin bon, en attendant j'vais me rendormir et tu devrais faire pareil, t'as une tête à faire peur.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shura se glisse de nouveau dans le lit et reprenant sa place au côté de l'endormi qu'est le Poisson –aucunement dérangé par la petite parenthèse des deux autres- il essaie de retrouver rapidement le sommeil.

Deathmask étire ses muscles, regarde ses deux amis dans ce lit et laissant un mince rictus broder ses lèvres, il s'avance lentement vers la couche et reprend sa place. Il s'installe sans effectuer de geste inutile et déposant seulement un drap sur le bas de son corps, il sent un dos se coller à son flanc droit.

Regardant dans la direction de ce vert – de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée- il s'allonge un peu plus et tapotant une seconde ou deux cette tête d'emmerdeur, il finit par fermer l'œil et finalement par s'endormir. Là, il a besoin de sommeil. Énormément.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir,**

 **Encore un tête à tête entre le Cancer et le Capricorne. Cette fois-ci c'est l'anniversaire de Deathmask. J'espère que cela vous plaira Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Shura regarda nonchalamment le calendrier, c'était le vingt-quatre juin. Il n'en avait que faire d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Depuis quelques jours, il était ici avec ce sanguinaire de Deathmask et cela l'énervait, mais en même temps il s'en voulait. Effectivement, depuis quelques mois, lui et le Cancer se parlaient à peine, sauf peut-être quand Aphrodite était là. Mais cela remonte à encore plus loin.

 _Tout avait commencé il y a un peu plus de deux ans quand après un an avec sa copine, celle-ci lui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Il n'avait rien compris, dans l'après-midi il avait amené sa belle à un rendez-vous dans Athènes quand Aph' et Death' avaient débarqué. Les deux hommes avaient passé un peu de temps avec eux, puis quand ils partirent la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer. Elle avait baragouiné des mots incompréhensibles et tout ce qu'il avait compris était qu'il se servait d'elle depuis un an pour ne pas faire face à son véritable désir : être avec Deathmask. Il avait ri aux éclats de cette idée idiote et elle l'avait giflé avant de dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, chaque fois qu'il avait eu une amante ou un amant s'il rencontrait Death', cela finissait ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'il y a quelques mois alors qu'il était frustré, il s'était lâché sur Death'. Il était allé le retrouver dans son temple et avait piqué une crise sur lui. L'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, il lui avait hurlé ses quatre vérités._

 _ **\- Toi, le fou sanguinaire je ne veux plus de toi à mes côtés. Comment peuvent-ils penser ça ? Qui voudrait de toi ? Tu es un connard sans cœur, une bête assoiffée de sang et de sexe. Un pervers sadique, je te hais enfoiré.**_

 _Et il était reparti ainsi, après ils avaient fait illusion pour leur ami Poisson mais seul à seul, ils ne se parlaient plus, voire ils s'évitaient. Alors quand Saga leur avait demandé de partir en mission en Italie, ils n'avaient osé rien dire mais maintenant l'atmosphère était assez étrange. Et puis en y repensant bien, Death' n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait pour que les autres le quittent pour sa soi-disant « faute »._

Il regarda le Cancer sortir de sous la douche. Il y avait pensé depuis le début de la journée et il allait enfin mettre son plan à exécution pour se faire pardonner.

 **\- On sort ?**

 **\- Tu me parles ?** grogna l'aîné.

 **\- Allez, dés' pour l'autre fois. Ok, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi, mais on le fait tout le temps et aujourd'hui …**

 **\- Quoi, aujourd'hui ?** demanda intrigué le Cancer, qui vit que l'autre en avait trop dit.

 **\- Et bien tu sais en Italie le vingt et un juin c'est la fête de la musique et cette année ils ont décidé de la prolonger avec une fête foraine et je me disais que comme c'est ton anniversaire et qu'on est chez toi peut-être que … je t'offre ce que tu veux.**

\- … **Ok pourquoi pas,** dit Death' en souriant. Un sourire qui n'a rien de bienveillant mais passons. **Tu vas raquer, mon grand.**

 **\- Ok,** sourit Shura pas si rassuré que ça, mais il avait décidé d'être sympa aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes partirent à pied. Ils étaient à un quart d'heure du centre-ville de Florence, où se trouvait la fête. Shura voulut engager la discussion mais avant de le faire, Death' pris la parole en passant devant un orphelinat.

 **\- Quand tu as dit que j'étais chez moi tu n'as jamais été autant dans le vrai. Tu vois cet hôpital ? C'est là que je suis né, il y a vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui. Et cet orphelinat qu'on vient de dépasser, ma mère m'y a déposé le lendemain sans un mot. Juste moi dans un couffin. De ce que je m'en souviens, c'étaient des connards et je leur ai bien rendu. Mais le dimanche, on visitait les sites culturels et les musées c'était sympa.**

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Death' fit un cours d'histoire de l'art sur la ville et d'histoire sur la famille Médicis. Shura ne savait pas que Death' s'intéressait à cela, puis il se souvint qu'il avait remarqué il y a longtemps que le Cancer avait une excellente mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout en détails, même après des années. Alors quand il disait ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était juste pour faire chier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la fête et ils s'affrontèrent dans de multiples jeux –tir à la carabine, mesureur de puissance, auto-tamponneuse et bien d'autre- ils burent, mangèrent puis vers trois heures du matin, ils quittèrent l'endroit quand celui-ci ferma jusqu'au lendemain matin. Sur le chemin du retour, le silence régnait dans les rues sombres. Shura se rappela de certains mots de son compagnon de route, mais n'osa pas poser de question. Les deux étaient totalement saouls et se promenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils repassèrent devant l'orphelinat et il sentit l'aura de Death' changer. Son aura meurtrière se déversa doucement hors de lui. Shura comprit ce que le Cancer pensait « _un ou deux mort de plus qu'est-ce que cela changera ? »._ Alors, il agrippa d'instinct son bras et sans s'en rendre compte, alla entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Deathmask puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ensuite, il l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite dans leur chambre d'hôtel. En arrivant, il avait bien remarqué que l'envie de mort de son frère d'arme était devenue une envie de sexe. Bon, pourquoi pas, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lui non plus et personne n'allait les juger. Alors quand l'autre s'avança vers lui et lui vola un baiser, il ne dit rien et y répondit.

 **\- Shu', sois mon cadeau, offre-toi à moi,** souffla Death' dans un état second. **Sois à moi.**

 **\- Tu veux que je sois à qui d'autre ?** avait répondu le Capricorne pour la première fois de sa vie, mais pas la dernière.

 **\- Haha ! je savais bien que j'étais le seul à te satisfaire, sexuellement.**

 **\- Hn, ne rêve pas mais je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui suis le seul à te satisfaire,** s'amusa alors Shura.

 **\- Ha ah ! je crois me souvenir que je dois te montrer quel genre de bête je suis au lit. Tu as dit un jour ne pas avoir vu ma «** _ **bestialité**_ **».**

 **\- Et moi, je crois me souvenir que tu devais me mettre à genoux. Dis, tu n'oublies rien, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Jamais quand il s'agit de ça,** rit Death'.

Puis il attira Shura à lui et fit de lui son cadeau d'anniversaire. Le Capricorne se défendit assez pour amuser son amant et il se retrouva à un moment à genoux. Il aurait dû détester mais il adora car effectivement même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et surtout pas au principal concerné : « _oui Deathmask est le seul à le satisfaire sexuellement_ ».


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Un petit chapitre qui nous montre l'avancement de la relation Death'/ Shura. Le temps passe peu à peu. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Sept mois étaient passés, on était en plein mois de janvier, le douze exactement. C'était l'anniversaire de Shura il fêtait aussi ses vingt-quatre ans. Il avait demandé à Saga une permission de quelques jours pour lui, Aph' et Shu', mais le Grand Pope en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait accepté que pour lui et le Capricorne. Le Poisson lui avait dit d'y aller et de changer les idées de leur ami.

 _Il avait amené son cadet dans une station de ski, ils étaient arrivés le soir d'avant. En arrivant Shura l'avait questionné de façon narquoise :_

 _ **\- Tu sais skier ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, lors d'une de mes missions je me suis retrouvé avec Camus en pleine neige et il m'a appris.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, et cet hôtel tu l'as choisi pour ses sources chaudes ?**_

 _ **\- Ouais, la journée on skie et le soir on se détend dans des sources chaudes et après on va se rouler dans la neige. C'est une coutume en Suède.**_

 _ **\- Hmm ! Dommage qu'Aph' n'a pas pu venir avec nous cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu ici.**_

 _ **\- Ouais, c'est lui qui a tout réservé. Mais quand j'ai fait la demande notre Grand Pope a refusé de le laisser partir. Aph' n'a pas voulu que j'annule, mais peut-être que tu aurais préféré aller en Espagne.**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est bon.**_

 _Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans leur chambre, elle possédait deux grands lits deux places. La soirée étant déjà bien entamée, ils se contentèrent de manger et d'aller se coucher chacun dans leurs lits._

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour, qui se trouvait être l'anniversaire de l'autre. Le matin, il l'avait levé tôt, lui promettant une grasse mat' le lendemain et une super journée pour son anniversaire. Shura l'avait suivi sans rien dire. Pour une fois. Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils avaient filé aux pieds des pistes de ski. Ils avaient loué une paire chacun et Death' l'avait entraîné à sa suite sur le remonte piste et il avait passé la journée à lui apprendre l'art du ski. Les deux avaient ri, s'étaient disputés et avaient skié. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures que les deux avaient remis les pieds à l'hôtel, exténués mais ravis de cette journée sur les pistes. Ensuite ils étaient allés aux sources chaudes, puis étaient allés se rouler dans la glace autour des bains. Cela les avait surpris, mais ils avaient adoré la sensation. Enfin, ils avaient dégusté un bon repas avant d'aller se coucher. Death' avait été le second à prendre sa douche et quand il en sortit Shura était au lit, il lisait un prospectus.

 **\- C'est quoi ?** demanda-t-il en montrant la brochure.

\- … **ça décrit les lieux à visiter. On pourrait prendre des photos pour Aph',** expliqua Shura hésitant.

 **\- Tous ce que tu veux pour notre Poisson. Mais on verra ça demain. Ce soir on a autre chose à faire.**

Shura n'eut pas le temps de demander « _quoi_ » car Death' s'avança vers lui, d'un pas décidé et d'un regard exprimant ses intentions. Ce soir, il avait opté pour un pantalon en tissu ample et une chemise qu'il avait laissée ouverte dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé. Il vit que cela plaisait au Capricorne. Il se glissa dans les draps de son compagnon et le tira vers lui. Il vit le sourire de défi de l'autre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il dévora ses lèvres et ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps contre lui. Shura soupira de plaisir.

 **\- Crétin !** insulta le Capricorne. **Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?**

 **\- Tss… tais-toi et apprécie. Je t'offre ton cadeau.**

 **\- Et si j'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent ton corps et tes gémissements,** soupira, las de se battre Death'. **La journée a été bonne alors finissons-la en s'amusant un peu.**

Pour une fois, le cadet ne put contredire son aîné et une fois de plus, il laissa l'autre jouer avec son corps encore et encore. Parfois avec douceur et d'autres fois avec férocité mais lui en redemandait. Au fond, c'était son cadeau et Death' en profita bien une fois de plus. Ce week-end en Suède était une bonne idée en fait.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir,**

 **La suite des aventures de Shura et Death'. Ils prennent de l'âge et on arrive vers la fin de la fiction, mais il reste encore quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

S'étirant comme un beau diable, Deathmask s'éveille doucement.

Le regard brumeux et les idées pas vraiment claires, il essaie de retrouver un minimum de lucidité. Fixant son côté gauche, il ébouriffe les mèches vertes de son amant et s'étirant une nouvelle fois, une sorte de gémissement se fait dans son dos.

Il a vingt-cinq ans et quelques maintenant et par un heureux hasard, il a retrouvé celui avec lequel il avait perdu son dépucelage. Ça fait quoi… quatre mois qu'ils se sont revus et étrangement, leur bonne entente est restée la même.

L'homme du nom de Sato a maintenant trente-deux ans et a arrêté son métier de prostitué pour un autre plus valorisant, dirons-nous. Avec les économies qu'il a faites durant des années, il s'est ouvert un petit café et heureux propriétaire, il vit honnêtement et joyeusement.

Deathmask et lui se sont justement rencontrés dans son établissement et l'un comme l'autre, ils s'étaient reconnus. Sato, malgré la trentaine, avait gardé un visage d'enfant ou presque et son corps svelte, et Death –lui- n'avait pas changé pour l'autre. Et c'est à cause de cette rencontre qu'ils en sont là aujourd'hui. Naturellement, ils ont couché ensemble cette nuit-là et tout aussi naturellement, ils ont continués à se voir mais pas seulement pour coucher –chose exceptionnelle pour le Cancer.

 **\- Il est neuf heures, tu sais ?** Résonne la voix du bleuté en laissant le drap glisser sur ses jambes.

 **\- Hn, je me lève … Tu rentres aujourd'hui ?** Marmonne l'autre homme en frottant ses yeux fatigués et son dos légèrement douloureux.

 **\- Ouais, vaudrait mieux, mais pas avant d'avoir eu mon déjeuner.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais un peu … Avoue que ton estomac est séduit par mon talent de cuisinier ?** Se moque dès le matin ce vert alors qu'il s'apprête et enfile quelques vêtements.

 **\- Rêve pas, j'ai seulement faim comme toujours.**

Un léger rire se fait entendre puis quittant tous les deux la chambre, la petite taquinerie continue jusqu'à la cuisine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Deathmask s'entendait bien avec l'une de ses conquêtes et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir. Il s'entend simplement bien avec cet autre homme et on pouvait dire que Sato était une exception.

La matinée passe relativement vite, puis saluant d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main cet émeraude, le Cancer reparti pour le sanctuaire.

Il était censé être en mission et revenir sur le champ mais comme toujours, il n'a pas obéi aux règles et donc, s'est accordé deux jours de repos avec celui qu'il pouvait qualifier d'ami ou d'amant selon les heures.

Bref, le trajet chiant et fatigant pour ce chevalier qui en a vite marre de tout, rejoint le temple deux heures plus tard et se dirigeant toute de suite vers la salle où le grand Pope devrait se trouver, il y fait son rapport. C'était une mission sans intérêt et s'il se fait engueuler pour son retard, il n'en n'a que faire, c'est plus emmerdant depuis bien longtemps.

 **\- Aphro' et moi on t'attend depuis longtemps tu sais ?** Soupire une voix dans l'ombre qu'il reconnaît sans mal.

 **\- Shura, j'me savais pas indispensable. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, tu m'attendais ?** Grogne le Cancer en inspectant son ami des pieds à la tête.

 **\- Evidemment … On devrait être en France depuis hier, alors dépêche-toi de prendre des affaires qu'on y aille,** ordonne le Capricorne en laissant ses sourcils se froncer à l'approche de l'autre énergumène.

 **\- Vous auriez très bien pu partir sans moi et attendre que je vous rejoigne. …Tu n'voudrais pas d'une petite gâterie durant le voyage ?**

 **\- Ton cerveau est en mode pervers H24 ou c'est juste une idée que j'me fais ? Bref, c'est Aphrodite qui ne voulait pas. Maintenant dépêche-toi !**

 **\- Ferme-là et me dis pas ce que j'dois faire. J'prendrai le temps que j'veux, pis si t'as rien à faire dit à Aph' que son héros est là,** soupire Deathmask d'un air supérieur ce qui fait grogner le chevalier aux cheveux verts.

 **\- T'y crois pas trop crétin … Au fait, tu foutais quoi pour prendre autant de retard ?**

 **\- Tu veux que j'te montre ?**

Un soupir menace l'air puis repoussant ce bleuté loin de lui, Shura avait fait demi-tour. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre les mots de l'autre et en même temps, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche, il finit par rejoindre les appartements d'Aphrodite où il croise le chevalier Mu sortant de là et laissant quelques souvenirs refaire surface, un « ah oui » traverse son esprit. Il avait oublié que depuis quelques temps, Aphrodite et Mu entretenaient des relations plus intimes tous les deux. Aph' avait fini par rompre avec Saga non sans mal, cela faisait près d'un an maintenant –ou presque- et depuis, il retrouvait du réconfort dans les bras du Bélier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, claquant la porte derrière lui, Shura fait acte de présence ainsi et recherchant son ami du regard, il l'identifie rapidement.

 **\- Death' est enfin là, on va pouvoir partir,** renseigne-t-il alors qu'un sourire naît sur le visage du Turquoise.

 **\- Et où était-il ?**

 **\- En bonne compagnie … je crois. Quoiqu'il en soit, prends tes affaires, on descend. Et cette fois, je le tabasse s'il fait un truc de travers.**

 **\- Il arrive toujours à te mettre de mauvaise humeur, tu as remarqué ? … J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, allons-y. Allons le retrouver.**

Au regard de Shura, le Poisson a vite remarqué que la plaisanterie n'était pas la bienvenue et donc pour faire oublier cela, il l'avait amené dans les couloirs pour descendre jusqu'au quatrième temple.

Une fois arrivé, les deux avaient investis les lieux et si les retrouvailles entre les deux bleus étaient plus joyeuse, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne régnait jamais aucune tension entre eux. Pressant un peu le pas du Cancer, le trio infernal gaspillait de leur salive et si on pouvait les entendre de loin, c'est ce qui faisait aussi leur réputation.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre sur la relation Death'/Shura. J'espère que cela vous plaira. On arrive vers la fin vu qu'il reste deux chapitres après celui-là. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Un mois, leur mission avait duré un long mois et elle avait été exténuante.

Ils avaient tué des dizaines de personne ou même carrément plus et se devaient de toujours garder un œil aux alentours pour intercepter le moindre message ou informations que l'ennemi aurait pu dissimuler. Bref, ils étaient épuisés.

Revenus en Grèce, la capitale leur ouvrait les bras et s'il se faisait trop tard pour rentrer directement au sanctuaire, ils avaient payé une chambre dans un petit hôtel pour la nuit.

Chacun leur tour, ils avaient pris une douche puis commandant un repas qu'ils avaient partagé entre eux, la fatigue s'était fait moins ressentir. C'est sûrement pour ça que Deathmask leur avait proposé de boire un verre dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Sûrement pour ça que tous avaient accepté et qu'ils avaient déambulé dans les rues durant une quinzaine de minutes.

 **\- Eh bien, regardez-moi qui est de retour ? ça faisait un bail Deathmask,** salue le propriétaire du bar dans un fin sourire.

 **\- J'étais en mission ... y'a beaucoup de monde ce soir. T'as fait quoi pour tous les ameuter ? Des gratuités ?** Questionne le bleuté en prenant place au bar et en attrapant ce verre qu'on lui sert déjà.

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ? Non ? ils sont là parce que mon bar est génial … ose dire le contraire. Bien, tu me présentes tes amis ?**

A cette demande, Deathmask regarde derrière lui, pousse les deux à s'asseoir non sans grogner et des présentations rapides sont faites.

Shura et Aphrodite, bien trop étonnés par la nonchalance de Death' et de ce barman, oublient de parler et continuent de regarder cette étrange scène qui se passe sous leurs yeux.

Depuis quand Deathmask était-il apprécié ? Depuis quand parlait-il normalement avec d'autres ? Depuis quand est-ce que les autres pouvaient plaisanter avec lui sans se faire étriper ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

 **\- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? … Vous m'entendez ?** Redemande pour la cinquième fois de la soirée Sato en attendant une réponse de la part du Capricorne et du Poisson.

 **\- Oh les deux abrutis, vous buvez ou merde !** Siffle Deathmask en frappant le bar de son poing pour réveiller les deux attardés.

 **\- Hn ? … Ah oui, un scotch pour moi et une bière pour Aphrodite.**

 **\- Très bien, je vous sers ça tout de suite.**

La commande passée, celle-ci est rapidement préparée puis continuant d'observer un Deathmask qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là, sauf entre eux, les deux continuent de rester bouche bée.

Shura aimerait savoir qui est ce barman qui ose parler si familièrement avec ce tueur-né et qui a l'air de le connaître étrangement bien. Les minutes défilent ainsi, les deux en apprennent un peu plus sur le propriétaire des lieux puis de fil en aiguille, de verre en verre, le bar commence à se vider, à être complètement vide et Deathmask se fait un peu plus entreprenant.

 **\- T'aurais pas envie de t'amuser après ton travail ?** Siffle le Cancer en se penchant par-dessus le bois pour atteindre l'oreille de Sato.

 **\- L'idée ne me déplaît pas, et puis tu connais le chemin,** souffle discrètement l'émeraude en réponse.

 _ **\- On va pouvoir s'amuser alors,**_ se marmonne à lui-même ce bleuté en laissant son œil dériver vers cet autre vert qui l'épie de temps à autre. Et d'ailleurs, cette chose lui amène une autre idée en tête. **Sato … ça te dirait un plan à trois ?**

La question est posée sur un ton avide, elle gêne Aphrodite au côté de son ami qui s'étrangle dans son verre à moitié vide et fixant le Cancer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le frapper.

Un grognement se fait entendre, un « quoi » grognon est lancé pis Death' détourne le regard pour attendre sa réponse. Il a bien envie d'essayer avec ces deux verts lui.

De son côté, Shura ne dit rien, comprend la nature de la relation de ces deux-là et sûrement que ça l'emmerde. Depuis qu'il connaît Deathmask, celui-ci n'a jamais eu d'amant fixe et là, on aurait presque l'impression qu'ils couchent ensemble régulièrement et … peut-être après tout. Il y a un mois, Deathmask était peut-être déjà ici à s'envoyer en l'air avec ce barman !

 **\- Ce soir ? Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?** S'informe Sato pas plus dérangé que ça par la proposition de l'autre. Faut dire avec son ancien métier, il avait l'habitude de choses beaucoup plus extrêmes alors un plan à trois, ce n'était rien pour lui quand c'était bien fait et quand tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

 **\- Ouais … pis il sera sûrement ok,** souffle d'envie Deathmask qui ne se prive pas d'agripper la main de ce vert aux yeux noisette pour jouer un peu.

 **\- J'ai hâte de jouer dans ce cas …**

 **\- Ça suffit, j'y vais !** S'écrie alors un Aphrodite aussi rouge qu'une cerise peu habitué à entendre ce genre de chose et à en parler surtout. Pis voir son ami aussi à l'aise pour en parler aussi ouvertement et devant tout le monde le choque. **Shura, tu viens avec moi ?**

 **\- J'termine mon verre et j'te rejoins à l'hôtel Aph',** soupire Shura sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit et en restant cloué dans ses pensées. **Fait attention en rentrant.**

 **\- D'accord.** **…Death' t'as vraiment aucune gêne !**

Souriant des mots du Poisson, le Cancer salut son ami qui le fusille du regard puis claquant la porte pour rentrer au plus vite, Aphrodite n'est plus.

De bonne humeur, d'extrême bonne humeur, Deathmask saute un siège et faisant un signe au propriétaire, il indique la « troisième personne » qui rendra leur soirée un peu plus mouvementée.

Passant un bras autour des épaules du Capricorne, Death le rapproche de lui et souriant davantage, la conversation reprend comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

 **\- Shu' tu t'amuses avec nous ?** Qu'il marmonne à l'oreille de l'intéressé.

 **\- Quoi ? Eloigne-toi de moi Death', pousse-toi t'es lourd.**

 **\- C'est pas ce que tu dis quand j'te grimpe … allez viens, tu seras pas déçu. Sato, viens par ici,** soupire le Cancer en attrapant la nuque de l'émeraude pour lui voler un baiser des plus chauds et en l'amenant par la suite vers Shura, il force un peu le Capricorne et finit par y arriver. **Alors, tu viens ?**

 **\- Et Aph' ? Il m'attend,** capitule déjà celui-ci parce qu'il veut savoir ce qui plaît chez ce barman pour Deathmask.

 **\- Ouais, et alors ? T'es doué pour les excuses. Sato, tu fermes maintenant ?**

 **\- A tes ordres.**

La voix chantante du propriétaire en dit long sur ce qui va suivre et aimant cela, Deathmask ne se prive pas de voler un autre baiser à son amant régulier et le chauffant légèrement, il ne voit pas l'envie dans le regard de Shura.

C'est étrange pour lui mais, il est sûr de n'être jamais passé au second plan avec ce bleuté alors c'est sûrement ça qui le titille. Enfin bon, il essaie de passer outre et se laissant amener par son ami dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, ils arrivent tous les trois rapidement dans une chambre propre et sobre.

De là, Deathmask ne perd pas une seule minute pour se jeter sur celui qui fut son tout premier amant et réchauffant l'atmosphère, il enserre celui-ci et le ramène jusqu'à Shura pour qu'il soit bloqué entre eux deux. Souriant largement, de ce sourire sadique que ce Capricorne connaît bien, ses mains s'activent d'elles-mêmes et la suite se fait naturellement.

Les trois se prêtent au jeu, des soupirs s'en viennent et comme les deux mâles qu'ils sont –Death et Shura-, ils se battent pour connaître le vainqueur et ça plait au troisième.

Cette nuit, tous prendront du plaisir et vers les cinq heures du matin, Shura s'éclipsera détendu pour rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel Aphrodite dort encore pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

* * *

Après cette nuit-là, Shura n'a pas réitéré leur acte, pas que l'envie n'y était pas mais parce qu'intérieurement, un truc le gênait.

Oh il sait bien au fond ce qu'il l'emmerde, mais se l'avouer n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, alors il a tout simplement ignoré cette sorte de symptôme et a continué de vivre normalement.

Savoir que Deathmask avait une personne à retrouver quand lui-même ne voulait pas de lui, ça ne l'enchantait pas et en même temps, il ne pouvait rien dire parce que cet autre homme était sympathique et lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Il savait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas en couple, que Deathmask n'a jamais imaginé être en couple avec qui que ce soit mais quand bien même, c'était la première fois qu'il avait cette sorte d'amant régulier.

Enfin bon, cette histoire –leur histoire quelque part- a duré un peu plus de huit mois avant que ce Sato n'arrête leur relation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux et de ça, Death' ne lui en a jamais voulu. Ils sont mêmes restés de très bons amis, ce qui a déplu grandement à ce Capricorne mais pour l'heure, cette chose n'a pas besoin d'être mentionnée.

De plus, depuis le Cancer n'avait pas eu d'autre amant régulier, ni lui en fait. Ils avaient maintenant vingt-sept ans tous les deux et les seules choses qui importaient à leurs yeux étaient leur rôle de chevalier d'Athéna – ou plutôt tuer pour Deathmask- leur amitié avec Aphrodite et parfois leurs étreintes bestiales. Alors, Shura se contentait de ça.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors dégustez le avant le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On arriva donc à la fin de leur souvenir. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Tout fut chamboulé l'année de leurs trente ans. Une gamine de treize ans débarqua entourée de chevalier de bronze et revendiquant le nom d'Athéna. Si personne n'y croyait au début, elle leur prouva le contraire. Eux savaient plus ou moins ce qui s'était tramé dans les grandes lignes, mais ne pouvaient rien dire. Ils avaient promis à Saga allégeance envers et contre tout. C'est comme cela que fut découverte la traîtrise de Saga - le meurtre de l'ancien Grand Pope, l'usurpation d'identité et tout le reste de cette immense supercherie.

A partir de cela, des combats eurent lieu, des morts également, eux trois les premiers. Chacun avait été au bout de leur promesse, même si Shura avait sauvé l'un des bronzes peu avant sa mort. Il avait reconnu sa vaillance et surtout il désirait se faire pardonner pour Aiolios et tout le reste.

Ils restèrent une bonne année dans le royaume des morts. Là, ils désirèrent aider Athéna en se faisant passer encore pour des traîtres auprès d'elle en acceptant un marché de résurrection avec Hadès. Après cette dernière guerre, ils furent tous ramenés à la vie pour de bon.

De retour au sanctuaire, le trio avait été plus vu comme des parias qu'autre chose et Saga, lui, était simplement ignoré et banni dirons-nous. Les autres chevaliers, tous confondus, étaient dégoûtés des agissements de ceux-ci et préféraient rester éloignés. La plupart d'entre eux du moins, parce que les autres Ors, eux, connaissent la suite, les détails. Camus et Shion les premiers, lors de leur traîtrise avec Hadès, ils avaient partagé leurs sentiments avec le trio et Saga. Ils avaient bien vu qu'aucun d'eux ne contrôlaient rien. Alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient pris leur défense et essayé d'arranger les choses au mieux. C'est pour cela que maintenant, même si personne ne le dit, certains les soutiennent dans l'ombre.

Malgré tout vivre au sanctuaire n'était pas si facile pour eux, surtout les nuits. Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception, c'était encore une nuit agitée.

Effectivement, de retour dans le sanctuaire, ils sont condamnés à y rester enfermés pas mal de temps et une fois de plus, Aphrodite a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il s'agite dans ce lit, donne des coups inconscients à Shura et parce qu'il ressent certainement la détresse de son ami, le Cancer se lève et fait le tour du lit pour apaiser ce bleu clair. D'une main dans les cheveux, il essaie de rassurer, d'un mot il calme les mouvements de son cadet et de sa présence, il réussit à rendormir ce Poisson qui jusque-là n'a pas eu de chance, comme eux …

Soupirant une fois sa tâche terminée, Deathmask aussi a de nouveau perdu le sommeil. Pour défendre Saga, il a du tuer pas mal de chevaliers et autres hommes qu'il ne connaissaient pas. En tant qu'assassin du grand Pope, il se devait d'obéir et puis, il avait volontairement suivi Saga, donc ce sang sur ses mains est de nouveau mérité.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne trouve pas le sommeil, il reste à cette fenêtre et contemple la nuit. Tout est toujours plus silencieux le soir, et en regardant ce lit occupé, il se demande comment Shura gère tout ça. Lui aussi n'est pas du genre à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments et c'est sûrement chiant pour lui aussi …

Et alors qu'il fixe ce lit semblant endormi, un mouvement qui n'échappe pas à son œil se fait. Ce vert accroche sa place vide, se retourne et soupir comme si … le Cancer connaît ce soupir, il ne dort pas. Shura ne dort pas.

 **\- Shu', ça ira pour toi,** soupire le bleu foncé à cette chambre obscure.

 **\- Ne me rassure pas, ça ne te va pas … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Tu devrais dormir,** marmonne cette voix endormie qui appartient à un emmerdeur, Death le sait et pourtant, c'est celle-ci qu'il préfère à l'instant.

\- … **Ouais c'est ce que j'vais faire. Tu sais, j'ai pris goût à tout ce sang … tellement que j'aimerais en taillader encore deux ou trois, là,** se confie-t-il et quelque part ça lui fait du bien parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera pas jugé, qu'il n'est plus jugé par ces deux-là depuis longtemps.

 **\- Je comprends, tu as hérité ça de notre maître et puis, c'est ta nature profonde,** rassure Shura en se couvrant de nouveau et en se mettant sur le flan.

 **\- On va vous pardonner tous les deux, c'est certain. Vous êtes pas mauvais …** Gémit presque ce bleuté en se relevant de son siège pour rejoindre cette couche encore tiède de son côté.

 **\- Évidemment, ce qui n'est absolument pas ton cas mais comme dirait Aph', on va plaider en ta faveur et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Maintenant, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as plus que ton caleçon sur toi ?**

 **\- Oh ça, c'est sûrement toi qui a dû me retirer mes habits par habitude.**

Un sourire se marque sur les lèvres de Deathmask alors qu'il se fait violemment pousser à l'extérieur du lit – lui qui rentrait - et se chamaillant quelques instants, ils finissent par retomber sur les oreillers et par écouter le calme ambiant.

Quoiqu'il se passe, ils seront toujours tous les trois. Ils passaient pour l'un et pour l'autre, toujours avant tout le monde. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus inséparable, comme ça qu'ils sont devenus amis alors même s'ils ne se confient pas toujours, ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de mot. Se comprennent et comme toujours, d'un geste, ils se rassurent sans le dire et vont de l'avant.

Deux poings se frappent dans l'air, celui de Deathmask et Shura, puis sur le côté, après quelques secondes, dans un sommeil à demi-éveillé, un « je vous aime » sort de la bouche d'Aphrodite et il n'y a aucun doute sur les personnes concernées par cette déclaration. Peu importe toutes les histoires qu'il peut y avoir, tous les coups de gueule qui les font se détester au final, rien ne peut jamais les séparer réellement, au contraire ils ont cette impression emmerdante que ça fini par les rapprocher un peu plus.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre. Non, non ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril. Bon j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture et j'attend vos réactions. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Arc présent**

 **Chapitre 23**

Shura sortit de ses pensées, il contempla alors le Cancer devant lui. Maintenant ils avaient trente-trois ans et comme prévu tous s'en étaient sortis. Aphrodite vivait le grand amour avec Ikki et Saga avec Camus, alors pourquoi pas eux ? C'est vrai au fond depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'entre les morts et surtout ces derniers mois ils ne couchaient pratiquement qu'ensemble. Serait-ce l'envie d'Aphrodite de se caser avec son Phoenix qui leur a donné l'envie d'en faire autant ? Il n'en savait rien mais devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son amant d'un air sérieux. Death' le contemplait à son tour venir à lui. Le Capricorne s'assit sur les genoux du Cancer et inspira un bon coup.

 **\- Death' je reviens de chez Aph' et il m'a dit que… il m'a fait comprendre que je devrais être… dire ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Et ?** demanda pour la seconde fois le Cancer un peu dérouté par son amant.

 **\- Death' je…** **avec le temps on peut dire qu'on est devenu amis même si on passe notre temps à se disputer. Je… Tu… Nous… On…**

 **\- Shu' je t'ai…**

 **\- Ferme-là ! j'essaie de te dire quelque chose. Moi aussi je vous aime toi et Aphrodite.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Non, j'aime Aphrodite comme un ami ou un frère mais toi… je t'aime tout court.**

Deathmask n'en put plus et d'une main ferme il agrippa la nuque de son cadet et captura ses lèvres avec férocité mais surtout avec envie. Puis de son autre main il fessa son compagnon tout en ramenant son entrejambe sur la sienne. Shura feula de plaisir.

 **\- Shu' je t'aime. Me demande pas comment moi je peux aimer quelqu'un mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Depuis qu'on est revenus il n'y a que toi. La mort m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est courte. Je veux…**

 **\- Je suis à toi. Death' je t'appartiens. Moi aussi depuis qu'on est revenus ici inconsciemment je n'ai eu que toi et je ne désire que toi.**

 **\- Je suis le seul à te satisfaire pas vrai ?** rigola le Cancer.

 **\- Ouais, c'est bon fanfaronne pas comme ça idiot. Ok tu me satisfais, tu es le seul à m'emmener au septième ciel, mais tu restes un con… presque sans cœur.**

Death' se mit à rire et souleva son amant afin de l'emporter dans leur chambre. Pour une fois les deux hommes firent l'amour de façon sauvage mais aussi douce à leur façon. Car c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

* * *

Le lendemain et se réveillant au côté de son amant –devenu officiel pour eux deux-, Shura s'étire et bascule sur le côté pour observer son abruti dormir.

Sans savoir, sans sentir aussi, ses lèvres s'étiraient de beau matin puis après avoir inscrit cette image d'un Deathmask dormant du sommeil du juste, ce vert se leva pour prendre d'assaut la douche et y rester.

Sortant de là, de longues minutes plus tard, il se sécha, passa ses vêtements de la veille pis rejoignant de nouveau ce lit pour s'y assoir et réveiller son aîné, il ne récolte qu'un grognement des plus caverneux.

\- … _ **Le dire à Aphrodite,**_ souffla la voix lointaine de Shura à ce presque éveillé qui frotte son visage.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe avec Aph' ?** Demande ce bleuté en bâillant de nouveau et en attrapant la taille de l'autre comme une sorte de coussin.

 **\- J'te demandais si, ça t'allait qu'on le dise à Aphrodite. …Pour nous.** Reprend le Capricorne sans se débattre de cette sorte d'étreinte dans son dos.

 **\- Hn. …Tsk, si c'est ça j'te parie qu'il n'y croira pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ? Ok, je tiens le pari et j'te promets le contraire,** argumente le plus jeune en se relevant et en embarquant avec lui ce bleu foncé qui ne fait jamais aucun effort le matin.

 **\- Pas de soucis et si j'gagne attends-toi à le regretter,** soupire Death' en savourant déjà sa victoire et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. **Dès que j'ai fini de prendre ma douche, on y va.**

 **\- J'attends ici. Par contre si je gagne c'est toi qui pourrais bien te lamenter.**

Après un « c'est ce qu'on verra » sifflé par Deathmask, le calme revient et se réveillant complètement sous la douche, le Cancer fini par ressortir de là, une demi-heure après.

De nouveaux vêtements sur le dos, il cherche du regard ce vert encore sur ce lit et ayant retrouvé cette chose oubliée, il attrape la tignasse du Capricorne et lui vole un baiser. Long et vorace. Shura participe à cela même s'il essaie de retirer cette main et sentant son cœur battre étrangement, il se dit que c'est la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent ainsi en tant que couple.

 **\- Arrête de m'attraper les cheveux, j'serais chauve à quarante ans si tu continues imbécile,** se plaint alors le Capricorne pour faire illusion que ce baiser matinal n'est pas le bienvenu et aussi parce qu'il le pense quelque part.

 **\- Même chauve ça m'va t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Connard.**

 **\- Merci. …Bon on y va ? J'ai encore un entrainement avec Ikki qui m'attend.** Explique Deathmask en attrapant la porte de ses appartements.

 **\- Tu sais qu'Aph' n'aime pas que tu t'accapares sans cesse son copain.**

 **\- Il apprendra à partager.**

Voyant la conversation impossible et ce bleuté répondre à tout, Shura abandonne et suit sans un autre mot son ainé dans ses longs couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre le douzième temple.

Une fois arrivé, ils y entrent comme à leur habitude sans frapper ou autre et regardant ce salon encore bien calme, ils scrutent un Phoenix sortir de la chambre terminant de s'habiller et restant figé quand il se sait découvert.

 **\- Hé bien, on a dû s'amuser la nuit dernière !** Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Deathmask en voyant la situation. **Il dort encore l'autre ?**

 **\- Non, il arrive d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Super, tu t'en vas là ?** Demande à son tour Shura qui au début de la conversation avait frappé dans les côtes de son ami.

 **\- Hn oui, je dois rejoindre Shun. …Bon eh bien à tout à l'heure, Deathmask.** Fini par dire Ikki avant de disparaitre des lieux et faisant un signe de la main.

Les deux saluent le plus jeune, s'installent dans le salon –du moins un sur deux- et attendant l'arrivée du Turquoise, plus un son ne se fait entendre.

C'est le silence le plus absolu durant une vingtaine de minutes parce qu'ensuite, on peut entendre la voix du Poisson appeler après son amant déjà disparu –malheureusement pour lui-.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà ici tous les deux ?** Questionne à présent Aphrodite on se laissant tomber près de ce vert et en soupirant d'aise. **Au fait, vous avez vu Ikki partir ?**

 **\- Ouais, il rejoignait son frère. On a un truc à te dire, Death' et moi.**

 **\- Oh, vous vous êtes réconcilié ? C'est bien. Et je peux connaitre la cause cette fois ?** Sourit Aphrodite en se tournant vers Shura qui lui essaie de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de dire la chose.

 **\- J'voulais être le seul à le baiser et il était pas vraiment pour,** avoue crûment le Cancer, sans chercher à tourner autour du pot et en faisant sursauter son meilleur ami.

 **\- Ferme-là Death' pis c'était pas pour ça,** se défend automatiquement Shura tout en bouchant les oreilles de ce Poisson qui se débat.

 **\- C'est pas drôle Deathmask, …tu pourrais être sérieux de temps en temps et toi arrête de faire comme si c'était un truc que j'devais pas entendre, j'ai l'habitude de ses conneries,** réplique Aphrodite en regardant ses deux amis d'un œil assez mauvais, il faut l'avouer.

Soupirant et se massant doucement le crâne, Shura voit bien que cette histoire est mal partie, pis son pari également alors se levant pour donner une sorte de coup de poing à Death' et revenant vers Aphrodite, il se pose sur la table basse et attrape les deux mains de son ami.

L'observant avec tout le sérieux dont il dispose, ce Capricorne laisse un moment de flottement passer puis, décidant de se lancer, il se confesse.

 **\- C'est parce que Death' m'a avoué m'aimer que j'étais remonté contre lui. Pis quand tu m'as dit toutes ces choses hier, j'ai compris que c'était réciproque et finalement, on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. D'être un vrai couple,** termine Shura non sans laisser un fin sourire traîner sur ses lèvres à la fin.

La chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'était d'entendre un éclat de rire provenant d'Aphrodite.

Le Poisson se détache de son ami pour rire à gorge déployée et n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter, quelques larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri à des bêtises pareilles et pour lui, y'avait pas à dire, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

 **\- Vous êtes trop drôles, j'pensais pas vous entendre dire un mensonge aussi gros. Shura, t'es un bon comédien vraiment pis Death' faire une déclaration…, vous auriez dû trouver mieux,** sourit encore et encore ce Poisson qui sans savoir vexe un peu les deux.

 **\- Je suis sérieux Aph'…, c'est la vérité,** se justifie le vert en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Death' dis quelque chose !**

 **\- J'te l'avais dit qu'il n'y croirait pas. Aph', on sort ensemble pour de vrai lui et moi,** soupire à son tour le Cancer qui s'approche légèrement.

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?**

\- … **Quelques semaines,** improvise Shura qui trouve que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire.

 **\- Oh ho, embrassez-vous alors,** ordonne Aphrodite en gardant son large sourire et en essuyant ses prunelles mouillées.

L'ordre reçu, Deathmask hausse les épaules et attrapant les cheveux de son amant, il lui dépose un baiser des plus hargneux. Shura, ne se débat pas, profite de cet échange qu'il peut enfin montrer à ce Poisson –même s'il n'y croit pas- et terminant leur baiser après plusieurs autres, ils reviennent tous les deux vers leur ami qui les regarde avec de grands yeux et la bouche entrouverte.

 **\- Vous- …Vous l'avez vraiment fait ! Shura, tu es sûr de toi ? Death' comment c'est possible, il est pas ce que tu préfères ! Vous n'avez pas cherché à me mener en bateau ? Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?**

 **\- J'arrête pas d'essayer de te le faire comprendre Aph'. …Alors oui, on est ensemble lui et moi,** recommence Shura depuis le début.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on s'aime…,** souffle le Capricorne d'un air presque outré.

 **\- Ouais mais…, depuis quand ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Où ? Qui a commencé ? Vous n'allez même pas ensemble tous les deux, j'veux dire…, vous êtes tous les deux des seme et-**

 **\- Ça fait dix-sept ans et il a commencé à me sauter dessus,** déclare Deathmask en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, lui qui a horreur de devoir se justifier et même s'il dit la vérité à l'instant –ou presque, étant le premier à l'avoir embrassé pour le faire taire-, le Poisson n'y croit pas une seconde –pour le plus grand bonheur de Shura-.

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries Death'…, allez j'veux savoir ! Racontez-moi tout.**

Faisant la moue, Aphrodite secoua ses deux amis dans l'espoir de connaître toute la vérité sur leur relation et faisant sourire le Cancer, cette matinée allait être mouvementée.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les deux chevaliers d'Or étaient heureux d'avoir pu se confesser à leur ami de toujours. Les autres, ils n'en n'avaient que faire mais ce Poisson faisait partie d'eux d'une certaine manière et ne plus être obligé de lui mentir les rendaient plus serein.

Certes, ils étaient encore persuadés que ce Poisson ne les croyaient pas sur parole mais ils étaient également sur qu'au fil des jours qui passeraient celui-ci n'aurait plus aucun doute concernant leur nouvelle relation.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Chacun avait trouvé chaussure à son pied comme on dit et c'était la chose la plus importante. Aphrodite allait sûrement les harceler durant des jours mais ça leur allait pis, de ce fait, ils auraient la chance de pouvoir entendre leurs noms être réunis et mine de rien, cela les rendra plus heureux que prévu !

… .


End file.
